A Lovely Realization
by EndomorphUsagi
Summary: Lupin has feelings for Sirius. Will Sirius realize that he and Lupin were destined for each other? SLASH! SBRL Use to be 'True Love' but thanks to a certain reviewer of mine, it's all fixed.
1. Default Chapter

_Hello, I'm back and I'm writing a new story! I'm sorry if you don't like the slash stories. If you don't then don't read it. It's for Sirius and Lupin, they deserve each other! I got the idea from a picture my friend found for me, Lupin was holding Sirius in his arms. It was so cute!!! -- So, I decided to make a story just for them!_

_This story is dedicated to The Spaz, Valanthe, and my brother. My brother also wrote a really funny short story in chapter 24 in my 'Heart of Ice' story, go check it out._

True Love (Title Under Construction)

Chapter One: Discovery

Sirius walked out of potions with a grim look spread across his face. James had gotten a detention for tonight. That now set him back by five detentions.  
"Bloody hell, he's beating me," Sirius said to himself.

Sirius walked back to the Gryffindor common room and set his bag down. It was his sixth year at Hogwarts. Last summer he ran away from the House of Black and moved in with James. His parents were okay with it, they considered him a second son as it was.  
Sirius walked around and sat down on the couch next to Remus.  
"Moony, what on earth are you doing? Studying on a Friday? How like you, yet equally just was scary. There's a whole weekend ahead of you for studying." Remus sighed and closed his Ancient Runes book.  
"Well, in case you forgot mate, tomorrow night just so happens to be the full moon. I'll spend Saturday resting until night when we sneak down to the Shrieking Shack, and then on Sunday I'll be asleep again and not feeling that great." Sirius patted Remus on the shoulder.  
"Don't worry mate, James and I will keep you busy, and Peter too."  
"For some reason, I don't like him too much," Remus said wrinkling his nose in disgust. Sirius let out a laugh that almost resembled a bark.  
"Yeah, James likes him though."  
"Only because Peter nearly wets himself over how James shows off," Remus replied hiding a smile. Sirius nodded and looked down at his watch.  
"Damn, Moony, we shall continue this wonderful conversation a bit later, Jen seems to be waiting for me to go get her." Sirius jumped up from the couch.  
"Well Padfoot, don't keep your lady waiting." Remus said smiling. Sirius nodded, waved, and dashed off through the portrait whole. Remus sighed and pulled out a black journal from his bag. Taking a quill and loading it with ink, he began to write in it. One tear could be seen in the corner of his eye.

Sirius raced down to the kitchens. Jennifer was Sirius Black's girlfriend of the week. She had brown hair and green eyes that stood out, although James always argued that Lily's eyes were way better. Jennifer was usually a nice person but getting on her bad side could be extremely dangerous for your health.  
"Sirius!" Turning at his name, Sirius saw Jen standing by a suit of armor. She reached out and hugged him.  
"Will I ever find out were you Hufflepuffs hide?" Sirius asked hugging her back.  
"Never Mr. Black!" Jen said smiling. Sirius smiled back and walked hand in hand with her to the great hall. Sirius felt something then, it felt like annoyance, like he was annoyed by the presence of Jennifer. As if he didn't want her there holding his hand. He smiled and erased that thought from his head. He must be going crazy, why wouldn't he want her there? She was the best person around.

James walked down to the common room to see Remus closing a book and placing it on the table. Getting up, Remus turned to see James at the stairs.  
"Hello Prongs."  
"Hello Moony, are you going down to eat?"  
"No, I think I'll sneak down the kitchens. Starting to feel a little sick." James nodded and watched as Remus left the room.  
"Well I better-" But James' attention was brought over to the black book left on the table. "Remus wouldn't want this book to lie around here, someone might read it." James opened the book and sat down to read it.

Sirius walked into the Great Hall with Jennifer talking to him about the next quidditch match; Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw.  
"I really hope Slytherin wins, only because it is awesome to see Gryffindor beat them." Sirius smiled.  
"Yes, they are funny when they lose, always either crying, yelling, or hexing whatever comes near them." Jennifer let out a shrill laugh that made Sirius wince.  
"Well, I better go over at talk to Amelia Bones. She told me that she heard that there was a werewolf near here!" Sirius watched as Jennifer ran over to her table and talk to a red haired girl.  
"Don't worry, I highly doubt they'd figure out it was Remus." Sirius jumped and turned to see Lily smiling up at him.  
"How did you find out? You won't say anything will you?" Sirius said looking down right scared. Lily smiled.  
"Of course not. I found out last year though. I was amazed I didn't find out sooner. I haven't said anything to him yet though, I don't want to shock him that another person knows his secret." Sirius smiled happily.  
"Miss Evans you are wonderful! No wonder James loves you!" Lily blushed and shook her head. Sirius looked around Lily confused. "Speaking of said James, where is he?"  
"Oh, I saw him reading something in the common room, said he'd be down soon," Lily said smiling. Sirius' eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
"James?! Reading? Are you positive we're talking about the same James?" Lily nodded.  
"Yep, he looked really into it too. I'll have to ask him about it." Sirius sighed in disbelief and walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
"Sirius, have you seen James?" Peter asked looking around.  
"He's busy at the moment Peter," Sirius said annoyed that the little rat was still obsessed with James, although, it was more annoying seeing James actually liking the attention.  
"Oh, well, I hope he doesn't miss dinner." Sirius' eye twitched, Remus was right, he was very annoying.

Remus walked up the steps with his pockets full of sweets and a dish with different foods in front of him.  
"Boomslang skin." The portrait opened to the most horrible thing Remus could dream of, there was James, sitting on the couch, reading HIS journal with a smile on his face.  
James looked up and the smile that was there quickly faded from view.  
"Remus, um, I never really meant to, it kinda fell open to last week's entry when you finally realized that you um, liked someone that we all know and love." Remus looked like he could kill.  
"James, I thought you were my friend. I figured that you would respect others privacy, but I was mistaken."  
"Moony, I won't tell anyone! Honest! No one needs to know that you like Sirius! I think you two would actually look nice as a couple." Remus looked a little stunned for a moment, debating if James was lying or telling the truth. "I swear Remus, as your friend and a Gryffindor I won't tell anyone. And yes, you and Sirius would be perfect together. Something with you two just seems right when you're together, even Lily can sense it. She told me that one day she was in the library with you studying for some test when Sirius came in to drag you out to a small game of quidditch between me and a few others. She noticed that as soon as you came in, something about you changed and she could feel it practically vibrating from you and Sirius. There, that's why you two belong together, there's just something that fits."  
Remus looked up at his friend smiling, "So you promise you won't tell anyone right?" James nodded.  
"I promise I won't tell anyone...but Lily..." Remus nodded his head.

"Sure, she probably knows anyway." James smiled.  
"Oh, I hope you don't care if I find out if he likes you and play matchmaker," James said rushing out of the common room. Before Remus could look up and argue, James had already left.

James waltzed into the Great Hall and sat next to Lily and leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
"Evans, guess what? Remus is gay and he has a crush on Sirius." Lily smiled and looked at James.  
"Potter, I've known that. In fact, every girl in Hogwarts knows Remus is gay. It's like a sixth sense, we know if someone is gay. Sirius is too but girls are in denial because of his great looks. Oops, wasn't supposed to say that." James felt is mouth drop as Lily said that.  
"So girls really know? Is that why-"  
"No girl has asked Remus out? Yep. Even the Slytherin girls know but everyone keeps it quiet out of respect, it's one of the million laws girls abide." James didn't know what to say, that is, until a devilish grin spread across his face.  
"Wanna help me play match maker?

_There, I leave you here. I want eight reviews before I update again. I hope you all enjoy this story._

_IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEA FOR A TITLE NAME PLEASE TELL ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL THIS!_

_Thanks! Please review and I hope you enjoy that story!_


	2. strange emotions, stranger thoughts

_Oh thank you so much! I lied by the way. Started writing this after only I had four reviews.... Now, for a few special people who reviewed... and for those who are confused, 'A Lovely Realization' is the new title. I read a review for the new title like, seven hours after I put up the story, sorry for the confusion to some people... coughFawkes-06cough..._

Queen Vampyre Akasha: _I'm using that title as you can see. Thank you so much for that title I love it and this chappie is dedicated to you!_

The Spaz: Okay..._but if you kill me, then there is no story...lol XP. Go force valanthe to read this. She needs to get a better idea for slash stories. Now I hope you're happy. It's taken more ages to write this one and geez, it's six pages long in size 9 font. Hope you're happy!_

maya adivi: _I won't drop it. Just need to think of where to head on with the story now. Need to contact a few people for what they want to do. I had a contest earlier and they wanted a small part in it so I added them, just realized where to put them too. Don't worry, I haven't died yet!!!!_

laughing and dreaming:_ Thank you for being the first reviewer for it. I feel the first reviewer of stories should be appreciated more, so wands and brooms to you...plus fire whiskey...lol._

Valanthe: _Thanks for loving the story! LOL! Sorry about the "W's". My blondeness was acting up... I hope you like this chapter. I PROMISE THAT I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN YOUR STORY SOON!!! Yes, I'm a bad beta and not doing my job for her... she'll hurt me eventually. Wait, maybe she'll kill me in my sleep...shifty eyes AHHHHHHH!!! runs and hides (Val here, I will get her for being so slow she's had those pages since May.) shut up val.... or I shall KILL you.... AVADA _

**Disclaimer: **LOL! I forgot to put this in the last chapter.  
Okay, I own Harry Potter, and that is why he shall parish and the Dark Lord shall rule over all!!!! Oh, and George and Fred are MINE! (and Lucy too! -- lol.) Okay, so I don't own them....but I'm still married to Lucy....

Now, on with the story: A Lovely Realization!!

Chapter Two: Strange emotions, strange thoughts

Lily looked at James, shock very evident on her face. "But, but..."  
"What?" James asked happily. "You said so yourself that Sirius is gay, why not help me set the two up? They both need each other."  
"You're right," Lily said sadly. Remus was forever going to be labeled a werewolf and apart from the Potters, Sirius had no one who really cared for him in a loving way.  
"Potter, I mean, James, you've got a deal." James smiled and hugged Lily.  
"You're the best Lily!"

Sirius and Peter watched James and Lily from the other end of the table.  
"Looks like Prongs is finally getting somewhere with Lily. About time too," Sirius said with a smile on his face. Peter nodded but seemed a little downcast by the news.  
"So I guess they'll be spending more time together." Sirius looked at Peter with disgust on face and loathing in his eyes.  
"Honestly Wormtail, it's not like he was your boyfriend or something. Hey, where's Mooney?" Sirius asked noticing that the fourth marauder was missing from the group. Peter helped look around the Great Hall.  
"He must have gone down to the kitchens for food," Sirius concluded to no one. Peter nodded and continued eating his food, okay, inhaling his food. Sirius quickly lost his appetite.  
Sirius faked a yawn and got up. "Well, I'm going to bed Wormtail. I need to be ready and well rested for tomorrow night." Peter just nodded his head and continued to fill his plate with more and more food.  
Sirius was almost out of the Hall, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he looked down into the eyes of Jennifer.  
"Hey Jen, I'd walk you back down by the kitchens, but I'm really tired so I'm just going to head up to my common room and go to bed." Jennifer nodded and stood up on her toes to give Sirius a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her fully on the lips. Jen smiled as he pulled away.  
"Sirius, it's so wonderful being with you. I must be the luckiest girl in Hogwarts to be dating you. Did you know when we kiss that it leaves me absolutely and completely breathless? Does it happen to you too?" Sirius smiled and nodded.  
"Of course Jennifer."  
Dumbledore watched from the High Table as Jennifer and Sirius shared their last kiss. He knew what was going to end up happening but he didn't know what to do about it.

Sirius walked up to his dormitory stunned. For the first time in his life, he lied to he girlfriend. He lied to Jennifer and he hadn't realized it until she walked back over to the Hufflepuff table. He couldn't believe he agreed with her when truth be told it was the opposite. He didn't feel that way at all towards her. He had to feel something towards her right? That's why they were together. Sirius searched through his mind, whom did he ever feel happy, emotional, or excited around? Going through his mental checklist, he went through Lily, Jennifer, some of Jen's friends, Molly, and then it hit him. A face appeared in his mind and the face belonged to none other than-  
i NO Sirius. That can't be possible at all. I mean you can't have feelings for Remus. You're both guys. We aren't like that. I must be losing my mind or going crazy. i  
Sirius shook his head and tired to push the thought away. The thought ended up taking over the back of his mind.

Remus looked around the common room. Everyone was still at dinner so he had time to think, time to examine his confusing feelings for of his best friends. Sirius haunted Remus' dreams and thoughts whenever his mind wasn't concentrating on something else.  
Why? That's one of his questions. Why did he have feelings for Sirius Black?  
_ Okay, that's a really dumb question. _Remus thought, _He's the best looking man anywhere, he's charming, amazingly intelligent when he wants to be, he's funny, he has- Okay Mooney, so you like Sirius. _Remus shook his head and flipped open his journal. _October 13, 1973  
James found out about my crush on Sirius. He promised that he would only tell Lily. Somehow I think she already knows. I'm pretty sure she knows I'm a werewolf too, she helped cover for me during the last full moon. I'm so thankfully that she hasn't said anything yet.  
Speaking of Lily, over the summer, she had sent me some records by the Beatles. She told me about how the broke up but refused to let their music die. She told me how great the music was, I must agree.  
Sirius and Jen are still together. As a good friend I'm happy for him because he is happy. Sadly, a small part of me would love to do nothing more than hex Jennifer until she had to go to St. Mugno's. I hate that part of me and wish it would leave, but it can't.  
Dumbledore's planning to throw a Halloween Ball. We get to dress up and everything. Lily said she'd make me and Sirius costumes. Sadly, we agreed because we couldn't think of anything else to go as. She said she'd dress up James too. I don't have a good feeling about this, oh well; no backing out now, she's started on the costumes already. Oh, I hear the portrait opening, got to go._

Sirius looked up at the portrait. "Boomslang skin." The picture winked at Sirius and swung open. Sirius spotted Remus closing a book and placing it in his bag.  
"Hello Mooney."  
"Evening Padfoot. Have you seen James or Lily?" Remus asked, looking into Sirius' blue eyes.  
"Ya, they were talking at dinner, then left. I think they finally got together and are having a small snog session," Sirius said smiling and waggling his eyebrows. Remus laughed at him.  
"Honestly, Lily's not like that at all."  
"Like what?" Remus turned to see Lily looking at them.  
"Nothing really, just talking about a few things. Where'd ya go? Sirius asked, tilting his head like a curious dog.  
"Well, I was using a spare classroom to construct your Halloween costumes," Lily said smiling. James shook his head sadly.  
"I pity you two. She used the word 'cute' down there." Remus smiled and Sirius shivered. They still had no idea what they were going as and it almost scared them, almost.  
Lily looked from Remus to Sirius. They were standing really close to each other.  
"So what have you two been up to?" Lily asked smiling to herself.  
"Just talking to each other, enjoying a friend's company as the sky gets darker." Lily nodded. Sirius looked down at his watch.  
"Well, I'm gonna go to bed." Humming a small tune, which oddly sounded like 'Eight Days A Week,' he walked up to the boys' dorm.  
"JAMES! I'LL KILL YOU FOR GETTING THAT BLOODY SONG IN MY HEAD!"  
James laughed, "Sorry mate! Blame Lil, she got it stuck in my head first!" Lily pushed James and walked over to Remus.  
"So how are things going Remus?" Lily asked sitting down on the couch. Remus sat down next to her and sighed.  
"I wish I could tell him ya know? When I'm near him, everything is perfect. Nothing is wrong, not even Severus' presence would be able to ruin it. It's hard to explain but- I don't know. I would tell him, I just don't want to feel rejected and I would hate to split up him and Jennifer." Lily smiled at him kindly.  
"Lupin, do you know why girls look at Sirius longingly?" Lily asked, still smiling. James joined in the smiling too.  
"Is it because he always has a girlfriend so he's always taken?" Lily chuckled softly.  
"No Remus. The reason girls stare at him that way is because he is also gay." Remus stared at Lily in disbelief. He shook his head.  
"Your joking Lily. He can't be. He's as straight as an arrow. He- no, you two are just pulling a mean joke on me and it's highly not amusing." Lily still smiled at him  
"No Remus. You see, girls have a sixth sense. A gay-dar. We know when someone is gay, but stay silent out of respect for the person. Every girl with eyes knows Sirius is gay."  
"What!? So-"  
"Yep. Every girl, or at least ones that aren't daft, know. Yes, even the Slytherin girls know Remus. But it's a law that girls must keep silent about the person until they come out in the open about it." Remus was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Did it mean that he stood a chance with Sirius?  
Remus tried hard not to smile, but failed. James patted Remus' back.  
"See Remus, now Lily and I get the pleasure of playing matchmaker." Remus looked up at the two, his smile fading.  
"Sirius has a girlfriend you guys! She won't give him up, she's a bloody controlling Hufflepuff!" James and Lily laughed with Remus.  
"Oh true, how very true! Don't worry Remus, between the smartest witch here and the king of Slyness, we'll think of something!" James exclaimed.  
Lily looked at James like he was a psycho. "Aren't the Slytherin's the sly ones?"  
"No Lily, they're the greasy, whore gits!" Lily frowned and shook her head. Remus laughed and stood up.  
"Don't stay up too late you two, I'm off to bed."  
"Night Mooney!"  
"Good Night Remus!" Remus waved them a good night and made his way up the stairs. Lily and James immediately set off to work.  
Remus entered the boys' dorm to see Sirius fast asleep.  
i He looks so peaceful. Gods is he gorgeous.i  
Remus sighed and got into bed and quickly fell into an uneasy sleep.

"No!" Sirius sat up and looked around. He had a dream. It was him and Mooney and they, they, they were... kissing. Sirius felt his shirt stick to his back from sweat. Looking over at Mooney who was sleeping, Sirius let out a long sigh. What scared Sirius the most was that he really, really needed a cold shower, now.

The next day Sirius hurried down to breakfast. What was wrong with him? Since when did he ever feel that way towards Remus? Sirius was lost in his confused thoughts, when he ran into another person.  
"Bloody Gryffindors." Looking up, Sirius watched Severus pass him. He could hear him muttering more curses about Gryffindors under his breath.  
"Scourgify!" Sirius yelled, wand pointed directly at Severus' hair. Pink bubbles created lather in his hair and an invisible brush scrubbed away. Smirking as he watched Severus try to run away from the invisible brush, he turned and walked into the Great Hall.  
Grabbing some toast and orange juice, Sirius got lost in more thoughts and memories.  
_ Can't wait till tonight. It'll be the most fun ever! With Halloween coming up we can make loads more noise in the "Shrieking Shack." I remember the first time we showed Mooney us transforming. He had a look of disbelief written all over his face. I thought he was going to cry from happiness. He apologized over and over again for not telling us and thinking that was would leave him. He thanked us and told us that it was the best thing that ever happened to him. I wonder, will he ever start thanking us_?

Remus opened up one eye part way, saw sunlight and quickly closed his eye again.  
"Damn you morning. Damn you and your evil brightness," Remus muttered as he grabbed an extra pillow and threw it over his face.  
"Mooney? Mooney, do you want me to bring up some food for ya?"  
"Sure James."  
"Remus?" He recognized Lily's voice and sat up.  
"Lily? What are you doing in the boys' dorm?" Lily smiled.  
"Well, I finished Sirius' costume. Now I need to start on yours." Sighing, Remus stretched out his arms and back and slowly got out of bed.  
Lily grabbed a tape measurer and pointed her wand at it. Muttering a complicated charm with even more complicated wrist movements, the measurer shot up and began taking measurements of everything while Lily wrote them down.  
After a minute, Lily smiled and grabbed the measurer which went limp at her touch and raced down the steps happily.  
"I wonder what she's making?" James grinned evilly.  
"Oh trust me Mooney, you'll just love it. I'll be back with food." Lupin nodded as he once again lay down into his bed.

James walked down to the Great Hall but stopped. In front of him stood a very pissed Severus. James, confused as to why, tilted his head.  
"Something's different about you today Snivellus." Severus grinned like a maniac and walked up to James.  
"Really Potter?" Said Severus, "Really? Well no shit Sherlock. Thank Black for it." James looked at him closer, his eyes widened. He stepped back and let out a loud, long laugh.  
"Oh god! I can't believe it! Oh, oh I can't breath! I can't breath!" Severus took off, still angry, in fact, angrier than he just was. James laughed his way into the Great Hall. Only when he sat down, did he begin to breath normally again. Sirius looked at him oddly.  
"You okay James?"  
"YOU WASHED HIS HAIR!" James laughed again, now tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. Sirius quickly realized what James was laughing at and laughed with him.  
"Now if we do that at least once a week, he'll never be greasy again," James said, trying and failing to act serious. Sirius snorted, trying to hold back laughter.  
"No, the grease will end up becoming immune to the spell after a few weeks of it." The two boys could no longer hold it back and laughed once more. They couldn't control it. Everyone in the hall was starting to stare at them.  
After a few minutes, the laughter died down and he grabbed an extra plate.  
"Need to bring Mooney some food, then we force him to go to the hospital wing till night." Sirius nodded and got up.  
"I'll meet you up there." James nodded and started eating.  
Sirius only reached the entrance of the hall when he heard his name spoken by two different people.  
Turning around in a circle he saw Lily and Jennifer. Jennifer spotted Lily and narrowed her eyes at her.  
"Morning Evans." Lily stopped and looked at Jennifer, eyes also narrowed.  
"Morning Martian. Sirius, I finished you costume and I need you to-"  
"He can do that later," Jennifer interrupted, still glaring at Lily.  
Lily looked amazed. "Look Jen, I don't care if your jealous but I need to make sure it fits so that I can begin on Remus'." Sirius watched Jennifer shoot daggers at Lily, but Lily just ignored it.  
"It'll a minute Jen chill." Jennifer's eyes widened for a moment before becoming slits once more.  
"I see. Have fun," Jennifer said coldly before turning on her foot and walking back other to the Hufflepuff table.  
Lily smiled and dragged Sirius into a room half filled with sewing items. Grabbing a black garment, she tossed to Sirius who caught it with one hand.  
"Go try this on." Sirius obeyed and reappeared three minutes later, frowning.  
"Whey did I agree to this?" Lily smiled  
"It's cute. Now let me pin up some of the material and take it in a bit so I can fix it for you." Sirius nodded and waited a few minutes.

James climbed the steps to the boys' dorm and opened the door to see Remus fast asleep.  
"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Remus jumped up at James' voice.  
"Could you do that any louder?" Remus asked annoyed. James nodded his head and walked over to his bed.  
"Here ya go Mooney. Breakfast and then off to the hospital wing you go." Remus nodded and began eating his eggs quickly. James stared at Remus for a while.  
"So, you really like him?" Remus looked up as he drank some orange juice.  
"If you mean Sirius then yes." James nodded and smiled.  
"Cool. For how long?"  
"A few years."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."

Sirius walked out of the extra classroom a little annoyed.  
"Why the bloody hell did I agree?" Lily laughed and walked up next to him.  
"Because you had no costume and you never imagined James and I could be so cruel and evil." Sirius looked at Lily shocked.  
"You mean, it was James' idea? He's the git behind this all!?" Lily nodded her head happily.  
"You catch on quickly my friend." Lily and Sirius quietly made their way up the stairs to the common room. "So why do you like Jen?" This caught him off guard.  
"I don't know." Lily smiled.  
"Really? Then I guess you won't mind if I experiment something would you?" Sirius shook his head. Lily smiled more and walked faster.

Remus and James walked out of the common room to see Lily and Sirius coming around the corner.  
"To the hospital wing?" James asked.  
"To the hospital wing!" The others cried.

Around eight o'clock, James, Peter, and Sirius got the invisibility robe and marauder's map and quickly walked out to the entrance hall.  
"Ready?" James asked. Peter and Sirius nodded their heads and they quietly opened the door.  
Racing through a light rain, the three made their way to the tree. Throwing off the cloak, they transfigured and Peter went up and touched the knot in the tree, which froze it. They raced in and were out of sight.  
Through out the night, people in Hogsmeade stayed away from the shack, fearing that the spirits were unhappy and in a very bad mood.

_Oh my god this bastard is long! Over 3.000 words for you! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_To make this story even better, I'm currently working on a chart so I know when each full moon is, god is it a lot of work!_

_There, chapter two is done! I hope you all enjoy the story! Please review please! Wands and brooms to those who do. Evil, unforgivable, curses to those who flame even after I warned you._


	3. Halloween Tricks and Treats

Yippy! Lookie! I write another chappie that will hopefully be equally just as long as chapter two! Now, to thank my dedicated reviewers who I just love to death....  
  
Fawkes-06: Thank you so much for loving that chappie! Lol, yes, I'm not as bad as some of Valanthe's slashes. shivers God do I feel sorry for Sevvy...  
  
Spaz: Spaz, don't go killing my boyfriend/reviewer. Reviewers keep the story going.  
  
Valanthe: Robe, cloak same thing! Now if you want to talk about your bloody story and other things, call me, you know my number. When you review you just mention the story.  
  
LoverOfTheSnowHairedAngel: Thank you for loving this story. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.  
  
Me, just me: yes yes yes! Brooms and wands to you! Thank you for loving my slash and my Heart Of Ice. It's wonderful reviewers such as you that keep stories up and running.  
  
And to my other wonderful reviewers: Thank you! Thanks for loving the story so far. It's going to get even better. Hopefully I'll get to update sooner looks at Spaz, waiting everyday for an update Ya, I think I'll update sooner....  
  
If you want to read something extremely funny, I suggest checking out my bio. Having figured out my password, my dear Spaz and Fawkes-06 have attacked my bio and added their own comments. Fawkes has also attacked Valanthe's bio. I've attacked Fawkes' and Val's, plus Somo's. Go check them out if you wish to die of laughter.  
  
As you all notice, I've made Remus and Sirius not like Peter that much. I don't think they liked him too much and just put up with him for James' sake. I know I would've found him annoying... One more thing, I hope you all don't mind, but Sirius, Remus, and James seemed to know Hagrid and he seemed to know them, so they will be visiting him at times during the story, hope you don't mind.  
  
Chapter Three: Halloween Tricks and Treats...  
  
The night after the full moon was filled with nothing but sleep. Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus slept throughout the day. "Better go wake sleepy heads up now, James needs to serve that detention with Filch. Sometimes I pity that boy..." Lily removed herself from a chair in front of the fire and marched up the stairs. Looking down at the sleeping boys, Lily smiled. They looked so peaceful asleep. Taking in a deep breath of air, Lily shouted, "WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS!" Three of the four marauders shot up while James just rolled over and continued to let out a long snore. Sirius, Remus and Peter looked over at Lily, wishing that they could do nothing more than kill her, than over at James, wondering how he was able to still be fast asleep. "How does he do it?" Sirius asked getting up and walking over to the bed. Remus nodded and followed. "I've been wondering the same thing." The two nodded to each other than pounced on James and began to tickle him. James' eyes opened wide and he let out a loud laugh that filled the boys' dorms. Lily held in her laughter as she watched the Sirius and Remus attack James. Peter watched, wishing that he could join, but knowing that Sirius would frown upon it. He remained in his bed and laughed while he watched them. "Okay you guys, James, you need to serve your detention with Filch in about, thirty minutes. I brought up food so that you all could eat and-" But the four boys dashed past her each giving her a small hug and thanking her for the food on their way down to the common room. Lily followed and watched them eat and drink happily. "Slow down when you eat or else you'll choke on your food!" "Yes Mother!" Sirius called as he continued to eat. Lily laughed and slowly made her way up to the girls' dorms.  
  
Thirty minutes later, James left the three to serve his detention. Remus promised that if he did not return that they would have a proper funeral for him. Peter just waved, but Sirius looked at him, upset and not in a pleasant mood. "You realize that you are now beating me? No more detention for you until I catch up!" James laughed and nodded. "I'll try, but you know it's hard not to get a detention. I just have a certain knack for it." Sirius glared and turned away from James in mock anger. "Oh I see, well go, and serve your detention. Remus and I shall prepare your funeral." James nodded and left laughing and humming a slow funeral march.  
  
The next week, James held up his promise and didn't get any more detentions. Sirius ended up getting two in Herbology and one in Divination. He just needed two more to be caught up to James. "See Sirius, now by the end of the day you should be caught up!" James said as he walked with Sirius to Charms. Remus and Lily caught up to them. "Have fun in Runes?" James asked the two. Lily smiled and nodded. Remus shrugged. "Okay I guess. So how's Divination?" "Fine. I wish we had a fraud though, these star charts are plain evil to fill out!" Sirius complained. James nodded as they descended another staircase. "Oh, Remus, meet me after lunch, I need you to try on your costume." Sirius paled at the word. Remus noticed. "What's wrong Padfoot, don't like yours?" Remus teased. "I wish I would've found something to go as, but it's actually pretty cute in a weird way." Lily smiled. "I knew you'd like it after a while!" Lily said happily as the group walked into the charms classroom. Sirius sighed in defeat and sat in the back, waiting for the rest of his posse. Remus and James followed Lily in and sat down next to Sirius. Lily walked past them, heading towards the front desk. About thirty minutes before class started, Peter entered and sat next to James. Professor Flitwick entered the class and slowly made his way on to the top of his desk. Finally making it up to the top, he began instructing the class on disillusionment charm. Remus, on the other hand, was too busy to pay attention. Remus was too busy staring at the way Sirius' eyes glazed over as he lost interest in the lesson and became lost in his own world. He watched as a small smile crept upon Sirius' face. James watched Remus stare at Sirius. It was interesting to watch. "Remus," James said in a small whisper. Remus' concentration was broken and he glared at James. "Yes?" James was holding a hand over his mouth and he quickly whispered. "I do believe mate, that as you were staring at your lover, you began to drool." Remus looked at James and quickly wiped the corners of his mouth and his lower lip. Finding nothing, Remus glared at James again, and was forced to pay attention to Professor Flitwick, who was currently showing them how hard and quick the rap on the head had to be. The Ravenclaw, whom Flitwick was testing it on, appeared to be vanishing before them. As the class came to a close, Professor Flitwick reminded them that they would be practicing them on each other the following day. Sirius snapped out of his little world and got up to leave when he wasn't paying attention again and ran into someone. "You really should pay attention to your surroundings Sirius." Sirius looked up and locked his eyes on Remus, who began turning red. "Of course Remus, someday I will run into the wrong person and end up getting hexed till I'm forced to stay in St. Mungo's." Remus nodded and walked out the door with Lily. "Meet me outside the Great Hall after you eat." Remus once again nodded his head and made his way to the hall to eat. About fifteen minutes later, Remus was meeting Lily outside of the hall. "I hope you like your costume," Lily said happily as she dragged Remus to the same empty classroom that she had dragged Sirius to. "I hope I do to," Remus said smiling. Opening the door, Remus saw loads of sewing things and something folded up on a nearby table. "Here ya go." Lily handed Remus the item on the table. "Go in that closet and change." Remus walked over and went in. About three minutes later, he emerged. "Bloody hell Lily, you made it so realistic!" Remus said as he looked in a mirror. Lily nodded. "So you like?" "I don't know. It's growing on me don't worry. So what's Sirius going as?" Lily smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, not telling. And don't you dare tell him what you're going as, I want it to be a surprise." Remus agreed. After swearing that he would tell no one at least twenty more times, the two left for double potions with Slytherin.  
  
11 days later...(So it's going a little fast, get over it. This is the awesome Halloween Ball; you can see what Sevvy goes as! )  
  
"Classes will also be let out early so that the teachers and prefects can help decorate the Great Hall." Sirius and James looked over at Remus sadly. "Sorry mate, looks like you get stuck decorating," James said with a sad sigh. Sirius nodded. "Looks like we won't be having as much fun dressing up Peter with you gone," Sirius added sadly. "Oh I won't miss that one, what did you guys say he was going as?" James smiled and Sirius tried to contain his laughter. "A toilet paper mummy," James quickly said. Remus laughed. "Let me guess, you will be applying the paper with the help of magic?" Sirius and James quickly nodded a 'yes' and held in their laughter as Professor McGonagall glared at them. "Also students, please behave as I don't want to hand out detentions or take away house points during this occasion," McGonagall said staring pointedly at James and Sirius. They looked around, ignoring her glare. Finally they looked at her and James looked a bit upset, Sirius cocked his head to one side. "What? I didn't do it this time Professor!" James said quickly. Sirius nodded as well. "It was my fault, give me the detention!" The classroom erupted in laughter. Professor McGonagall sighed and dismissed the class. The group slowly headed down the stairs and made their way outside. They had a free class and decided to go visit Hagrid. Knocking on the large door, a booming voice answered, "Come in, come in." James, Sirius, and Remus entered the room and closed the door. During their brake, they talked about Quidditch, classes, and of course, James and Lily's slow relationship which Sirius claims that 'They should be going out by Christmas, if they know what's good for them that is...' Hagrid told them about the different creatures he's come across during his time in the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade. Remus seemed interested while Sirius started to stare off into space and James glanced out the window and into the forest. About fifteen minutes later, James looked at his watch. "Well Hagrid, we shall see you at the Halloween Ball no doubt, we've got to make our way to History of Magic," James said rising and stretching his arms. Sirius nodded and got up as well. Remus sighed and got up as well. "I'll come down tomorrow Hagrid, then we can talk more. Some of those creatures are interesting." "Thanks Remus. I'll see ya tonight then?" The trio nodded and quickly left the cabin. "Exactly three more hours until classes are cut short.  
  
History of Magic was one of the most boring classes of the year. It didn't matter how bloody and horrific the battles and rebellions for the Goblins were, Professor Bins was always able to make it the worst and most boring class ever taught. "Why on earth do we need to know this again?" James said, half asleep. Sirius shrugged. "Don't ask me." James looked over at Sirius. He seemed to be writing something. Looking over, he noticed that it had tons of writing on it, but in the dead center of it was Remus' name. Glancing at what was written around the name, he smiled and quickly began writing a note to Lily. Folding it into an origami crane, he sent it over to Lily. Lily received it and glared at the one who sent it. James smiled shyly and pointed at Sirius. Lily looked confused and opened the note and read it through quickly. Smiling she looked back at James and gave him a small thumbs up. James smiled and went back to zoning out.  
  
Around three hours later, the students were on their way to their common rooms and girls were already getting their costumes together. "I don't see why they bother with it now. It's not until eight and it's only... four now. Why get ready four hours early? Geez, I'll never understand it," James said to Remus staring at the various girls running around and passing each other different items and clothing articles. "I don't know James. Oh, have you seen Sirius?" He asked, noting the quietness that surrounded them. "Ya, he said he had to talk to Jen about something." Remus nodded understandingly, silently, he was praying that Sirius was braking up with her.  
  
"Hey Jen. Look, I know that we wanted to go together and all but I'm going with James, Remus, and Peter as a group of friends." Jen nodded happily, oblivious as to what was about to happen to her and what Sirius was going to say next. "Also Jen, the reason I wanted to see you was well, um, I don't know where to start." "Well come on Sirius, I need to get ready. You said that 'We needed to talk' and I show up and-" suddenly it dawned on her. Those four words ended almost ever relationship. "Sirius are you, are you braking up with me?" Sirius nodded slowly and turned around to leave. "Sorry Jen. It's another person if you must know." "Is it that Lily Evans? I saw you two together once." "No, she's with James. It's someone you wouldn't think of that's for sure." Jen's anger melted away as she put two and two together. "Oh don't worry, I'm not mad. I hope you are both happy together when you two stop being so- oh, I almost said too much. I guess I'll see you later?" Jen turned on her heel and skipped down the hallway. Sirius looked at her confused. What was she going on and one about just then?  
  
"Here you two go. Have fun going as a group," said Lily as she shoved a costume into James' hands and another one into Remus' hands. "Um, thanks Lily." James looked down at his costume, he could tell what an interesting night it was going to be from the looks of his costume. Remus looked at his and sighed. Judging by James' costume, it looked like he figured out Sirius' costume as well. "Oh god Lily, who gave you the idea? I'll strangle them!" Remus said looking at James' costume and then his. "Hee hee, well, James was the one that told me about it and well-" "James! You're the reason?!" James nodded his head slowly. "Sorry mate." "What's wrong?" Lily, James, and Remus looked up to see a confused Sirius. "Padfoot, where were you?" James asked, moving over on the couch to make room for his friend. "Oh, you see, I kinda broke up with Jen. Oddly enough, she took it really well. Don't know why though." Lily smiled and looked over at James who smiled back. Their plan was working perfectly. "Here you go Sirius, almost forgot." Lily handed Sirius a costume. He looked at his as if it were about to bite him. "It doesn't bite Sirius. Honest." Sirius smiled and looked at his friends costumes. "And just think, poor Wormtail'll be the only on missing out on the fun for this one," James said laughing at the look one Sirius' face. "That's okay, I like the idea of him dressing up as a mummy better. Speaking of which, we better go find him. We need to get started on that costume."  
  
It took them a total of one hour to find Peter. For some reason, he was down in the dungeons, go figure. It took them another two hours just to get the damned costume on him.  
"Hold still!" Sirius had yelled as he wound the toilet paper around him. James got impatient and with a quick flick, Peter was as stiff as a board.  
  
Since it had taken them so long to get Peter into his costume, the other marauders had less than an hour to get ready. Quickly getting on their wonderful costumes, courtesy of Lily, they rushed down the stairs and out the portrait hole, past others that were dressed up and hoping that no one noticed them yet.  
They stared at the entranceway to the great hall. Everyone was dressed up, even the teachers. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter sighed and entered.  
The hall looked awesome. There were live bats flying around the ceiling and there were four-foot high pumpkins in every corner. The tables were removed and smaller tables and chairs were set up around the perimeter of the room. There were candles floating in mid air on each table and small menus by plates as well.  
The first thing the marauders heard was laughter from the Slytherins. They started name-calling and other things that should have lost them house points. Other houses joined in the laughter but commented on how wonderful the costumes looked. Sirius was wearing a large dog costume, complete with ears and a furry black tail. He had transform some so that there were whiskers visible. Next to him was Remus, he was wearing a werewolf costume, and he, who was wonderful at advanced transfiguration, also had a set of whiskers. The detail for the werewolf was amazing. The tail was perfect and so were the paws, ears, and fur. James was standing on the other side of Remus and looked like a reindeer. His antlers were a funny sight and so were the hooves which Lily, being as clever as she was, added small pieces of metal into the fabric to make a clicking noise when he walked. Yes, they were a sight to behold. Peter was dressed as a toilet paper mummy, enough said. Suddenly, a flash went off. Sirius looked up and smiled.  
"Okay guys, say 'Cheese'!" James and Peter looked up and looked where Sirius was staring, a bright flash went off.  
"Thanks for the picture!" A voice said happily. When James' vision cleared, pink material caught his eye, but so did a blonde Lily.  
"LILY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO!" James yelled. Lily laughed at him  
"Don't worry, it's just a spell. Besides if I am dressing up as the genie from 'I Dream of Genie,' I need to dye my hair this color. It'll be back to red by morning."  
"Good," James said contently, not at all happy with a blonde haired Lily.  
"Attentions students, as you are all probably aware, there is not music playing at the moment. If you would like to hear a song, please step up to this microphone and state the name of the song and who performs it," Dumbledore said as he pointed to a microphone sitting on a stool in the place the sorting hat usually was during the beginning of the year.  
After this sudden announcement, half the students there ran and formed a line to request a song. Lily quickly ran over, she was going to request the Beatles. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter went over to sit at a table. Looking down the menu, Sirius said, "Macaroni and cheese." Looking up at his friends' gaze, he quickly defended himself. "What? I like simple things."  
"Many simple minded people do," Remus said holding back a smile. Sirius glared at him.  
"You're just jealous because you're not simple minded!" That broke them all out into laughter. Lily quickly found them.  
"Well, in about thirty more songs, 'Eight Days A Week' will be playing." Lily looked nervous, a slow song just came on and everyone was picking a partner to dance with. "Um, James, would you um, care to dance with me?" James smiled as he got up.  
"Of course Lily, I would love to." Lily and James walked over and joined the other couples dancing. Sirius sighed and looked over at Remus. He looked pretty damn cute in the costume he was wearing Sirius silently admitted to in his simple-minded brain. Shaking his head, he looked out at the couples and sighed.  
"Care to go for a walk Mooney?" Remus looked over at Sirius, a blush creeping over his face.  
"Sure." The two got up and quickly made their way out of the great hall. One lone figure watched them go. He smiled evilly and followed them.  
  
"So, nice costume Mooney," Sirius said looking at Remus. Remus nodded.  
"Oh but it's no where as nice and dead sexy as yours Sirius." Stopping and thinking for a moment, Sirius nodded his head laughing.  
"How true Mooney. Oh, look; we need to talk about something that's happened. I think you know what I'm talking about-" But Sirius stopped half way through his sentence and fell over. Remus looked up and laughed. In front of him, stood a very mad Severus, a Severus that is, dressed up as a vampire. Teeth and all. Too busy laughing at him; he forgot that Severus didn't like him as well. Soon he found himself on the floor, bound in invisible ropes.  
"Silencio!" Severus said as he approached Remus. Taking Remus' and Sirius' wands, he tossed them aside and opened a small door. First he levitated Sirius in and then Remus. Releasing Remus from his spells, Severus quickly shut the door, locked it and placed a sound proof barrier around it with magic.  
  
Peter watched James and Lily dance. Sadness swept over him. No one ever asked him to dance. Never. He always sat at the sidelines as James received all the glory and had girls always staring at him, wishing that they might have a chance with him. For that, he hated James. He hated the way that he was just there and never got anything and was just swept aside whenever it came to Lily or Sirius and Remus.  
  
Severus reentered the entrance hall and sat down in a dark corner and didn't show his face the rest of the night.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he watched Severus return. Severus might not have known it, but he just helped Remus and Sirius out in a really big way.  
  
Sirius got up and looked at Remus, then at the door. Quickly the two pushed against the door, kicked it, screamed for someone to help, and then slid to the floor.  
"That was really childish Snivellus," Sirius said angrily. "When we get out, I'll hex that git till I feel he has dearly paid." Remus nodded and looked around the closet they were stuck in.  
"So you wanted to say something to me Sirius?" Sirius looked up at him, not knowing where to start.  
  
Ta da! I've updated and it's longer than chapter two! smiles If you're a kind person then: You'll review and You'll be a nice person and read Fawkes-06 and The Spaz's stories please. They need reviews so that they can hurry up and update. Weeee! 4,004 words for you all in a size 9 font. Be happy, be very happy...  
  
Now I promise I'll update sooner for you if you do those two small things for me. Thank you! Love you all! 


	4. Confessions

I would like to thank all of my reviewers! Thanks for not flaming me so far and loving the story! This chapter is dedicated to Fawkes-06 who has read all of my stories and reviewed every chapter! (Except for my fluffy and kagome one...understandable though...) I'm so sorry if this chapter isn't as long as the others. I think it'll be the shortest one really. I'll make the next one longer for you all!   
  
Chapter Four: Confessions 

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Remus looked around and sighed. They were locked in a small closet thing together, with no wands, no way of getting help, and were in very close contact with each other.

"Looks like we're stuck together," Sirius said sliding down to the floor. Remus nodded and sat down next to him.

"So, you said that you needed to tell me something Sirius?" Sirius looked up and nodded his head.

"Yeah, but, it'll be hard to say really. Not sure where to start." Remus looked confused and sat opposite of Sirius. Taking a deep breath, Sirius looked into Remus' eyes and smiled. "I don't know if you'll even believe me being the jester I am."

"Try me," Remus said smiling back.

"Well let's see, it all began when Jen's presence was annoying, then when I lied to her. I remember the shock it gave me as well," Sirius said with his eyes closed. Remus stared at him; butterflies seemed to be sumo wrestling in his stomach.

Flash Back

Sirius sat on his bed smiling. He had figured out what was wrong. He figured out why everything felt different. He had realized that he was gay. Unlike the muggle world, the wizarding world was way more open about gay people. Now the only thing he had to worry about was if Remus liked him as well. "Only one way to find out."

End Flash Back

"Look Remus, I like you," Sirius said opening his eyes and staring at Remus.

"I like you too Sirius, you're a great friend, now what do you want to say?" Remus asked, staring at Sirius. "Are you and Jen back together?" He added sounding disappointed.

"No Remus, Jen and I are not back together. And I don't mean as a friend Remus. I want you as my boyfriend. I want our relationship to go beyond our friendship." Remus looked like he was going to explode from happiness.

"Really? No joke? So if I told you now that I felt the same way then-"

"I'd jump up, hug you, and probably dance for joy," Sirius responded.

"Then jump up, hug me, then dance," Remus said outstretching his arms. Sirius smiled widely, jumped up, and hugged Remus.

"Just one more dance James!" Lily called as James made his way back to the table.

"Lily, if I dance anymore, I'll probably die from exhaustion. How girls can keep dancing, I'll never know," James called as he sat next to Peter who was staring up at the ceiling. 'Eight Days A Week' began playing and Lily began to complain.

"Come on James! This is my favorite song!" James shook his head.

"No thanks I'll just sit here with- hey! Where are Sirius and Remus?" James said looking around. Peter looked up and sighed, as if bored with the whole night.

"They went on some walk together. Said they'd be back by ten." James looked down at his watch. It was quarter till eleven.

"Lily, I'll dance with you to this last song and then we go look for Sirius and Remus okay?" Lily nodded her head and dragged James out to the dance floor.

Remus and Sirius sighed. They were sitting down on the floor. Sirius had his arm wrapped around Remus protectively and his other hand was twirling a piece of Remus' hair in his fingers.

"You've got soft hair Mooney. Tell me, what's your secret?" Sirius whispered into Remus' ear.

"I shall never tell you my secret. Never!" Remus protested strongly. Laughing softly, Sirius nodded.

"Okay, don't bite my head off over it. I wonder what I'll tell Snivellus." Remus turned his head to look at Sirius.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't have said anything. That'll be excellent," Sirius said happily.

"Oh yes, that will be a pleasant one. ' Severus! Thank you so much for helping get Remus and me together! I shall always thank you for this!' He'll hate that," Remus said as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a light slumber.

James dragged Lily away from the dance floor and found Peter.

"Ready to go hunt for our two MIAs?" James asked. Peter nodded and Lily slowly nodded her head. James smiled and marched out of the Great Hall to find them.

"They could not have gone far," Lily said looking around. James nodded and searching. Peter bent over and picked up two wands.

"These are their wands you guys!" James and Lily turned around to see Peter holding up two wands.

"Search the rooms!" James declared as he began to open random doors. Lily joined in and Peter grabbed hold of a door handle and pulled.

"Hey! This door won't open! Alohamora!" Peter said quickly trying the spell. Nothing.

"Go get Professor Dumbledore, Peter!" Lily said rushing over to the door. Peter quickly ran to find Dumbledore.

About three minutes later, Dumbledore arrived with Peter following behind him.

"What's the problem?" Dumbledore asked, eyes shinning brightly.

"Well, we believe that Sirius and Remus are locked in this closet, we can't open it sir," Lily said looking from the door to Professor Dumbledore. Nodding his head understandingly, we raised one hand and moved it in and 'x' shape across the door. A small click could be heard. Lily quickly opened the door. The light poured into the closet to reveal a half-asleep Remus and Sirius holding him in his arms.

"Sirius, turn off that bloody light," Remus said tiredly. Sirius nodded and opened his eyes to see James, Lily, Peter, and Dumbledore standing there, smiling.

"Professor!" Sirius said standing up quickly and pushing aside Remus accidentally. "This isn't what, well, actually, it is what it looks like, but it's all SNAPE'S fault!" Remus got up quickly and straightened out his costume.

"Oh yes, it is Severus' fault. Let's see, how about ten points to Slytherin? Yes, I think that shall do." Remus looked at James' smiling face.

"What's so funny James?"

"So, how far did you two go?" Sirius glared at James, Lily blushed, Peter squeaked, Dumbledore smiled, and Remus joined Lily in blushing.

"Get your ruddy mind out of that gutter that it has been so keen on living in recently," Remus said pushing his way past James and making his way up to Gryffindor. This site immediately got Sirius laughing. Watching someone get angry while wearing a cute werewolf costume, then marching away, was just funny. Remus turned to see Sirius dying of laughter.

"Shove off Padfoot." Sirius stopped laughing and caught up to Remus.

"Hey, don't take it serious. I mean it's not like I was laughing at you."

"Really? Well, you weren't laughing with me either," Remus, said stomping upstairs. Sirius sighed, caught up, and wrapped an arm around Remus.

"I think someone's cranky and needs a nice nap!" Remus smiled and nodded. Sirius intertwined his fingers with Remus' and the two walked up to the Gryffindor common room together.

"Well James, I believe our match maker days have come to a close," Lily said looking at James.

"Can-Can we still talk to each other?" James asked nervously. Lily smiled at James.

"Of course, we're friends now." Lily leaned over and kissed James on his cheek, "Thanks for dancing with me tonight. That meant a lot to me." James nodded as a small reddish tint spread over him. Lily giggled and walked up the stairs.

"Well, I believe you've all figured out your problems." James and Peter turned to see Dumbledore returning to the ball. "Don't stay up too late you two. I must return to this ball and bring it to a closes soon."

"Good night Professor," the two boys said happily.

"Good night boys."

**ta da! The end of another chapter! Sorry it was so short! I'll make chapter five longer. It'll take place around... Christmas. Yes, Christmas sounds wonderful! Hope you all continue to review! I love you all for reviewing so far!!!**


	5. Moonlight Secrets

**I thank everyone for loving chapter four!!! I was getting impatient I was going to set them up in chapter six. Lol, as you can see, that didn't work out very well...**

**Sadly, we don't know who all was a quidditch player in Hogwarts around this time. So I shall be making up the quidditch players from the names of my friends, their friends, family, and others that are important.**

**For this Quidditch match, the_ Gryffindors _are_: Seeker-Potter; Beaters-Fritter, Dyke; Chasers-Pavlic, Labishak, Howell; Keeper-Harris._**

_**Slytherins: Seeker-Sparrow; Beaters-Legg, Cherry; Chasers-Gatts, Engstram, Genderbender; Keeper-Davenport.** _

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPAZ!!!!! **

_**Spaz- looks like you'll get to beat everyone again huh? Lol. Happy Birthday It! Loves you forever and keep reviewing!**_

Chapter Five: Moonlight Secrets

The news of Sirius and Remus went throughout the school extremely fast the next morning. Girls came up to them and hugged them, telling them how happy they were that the two had finally came out about their 'condition.'

"Wow, I guess girls really do have a gay-dar," Sirius said as he made his way up to the Gryffindor common room. Remus nodded as he slowed down.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch?" Sirius nodded and the two embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Have fun in muggle studies!" Sirius called out as Remus walked down the stairs to the fifth floor.

November came in quickly and so did the first quidditch game. James was down in the quidditch tents getting ready, and Lily, Peter, Remus, and Sirius were in the stands. They were cold, oh yes, but they couldn't wait to watch Gryffindor beat Slytherin. Those two houses were always the most fun to watch play. The three of the four houses quickly began chanting "Go Go Gryffindor" as soon as they came onto the field with their brooms.

James was smirking as he looked over at the other seeker. This game, he felt, was going to be a quick and painful defeat for the Slytherins.

Madam Hooch came onto the field and kicked open the box. The bludgers and snitch flew up. The snitch circled around both seekers, then disappeared from sight. Madam Hooch glanced around the teams and demanded that it had better be a clean fight. The Slytherins seemed to not be paying much attention. She quickly threw up the quaffle.

Slytherin's grabbed the ball and were in possession. Fritter quickly knocked a bludger to Genderbender. Thankfully Justin Cherry saves Genderbender by flying over and hitting the bludger towards chaser Howell. The bludger had hit its target and Howell was almost knocked off his broom. Dyke hit the other bludger and took out Genderbender who dropped the quaffle. The quaffle was then retrieved by Labishak, who quickly passed it to Pavlic. Quickly racing towards the goal posts, Pavlic quickly threw the quaffle through the goal post.

"SCORE!" Yelled Katie as she added 10 points to Gryffindor. Slytherin was in possession again and Gatts quickly passed the quaffle to Engstram who threw it to his left. Genderbender caught it and dodged both bludgers as he raced towards the goal posts. "Come on Gryffindor!" Katie yelled, as Genderbender got closer to the goal posts. Sirius and Remus, as well as the rest of the Gryffindors, held in their breath as they watched Genderbender throw the quaffle.

"SAVED BY GRYFFINDOR KEEPER HARRIS!" Katie shouted as Harris caught the quaffle just barely and threw it to Pavlic. Legg quickly knocked a bludger over to Pavlic. Dodging the offending bludger, she quickly passed the quaffle to Howell who dodged Legg trying to hit him with her bat. Just as Legg was recovering from her miss, she felt something pass her ear at a very fast speed. Risking a glance, she turned to see the golden snitch flying away.

"SPARROW!" Legg called out. Looking down, Sparrow quickly spotted the snitch and took off. Potter also sighted the snitch and the race was on.

"THE SNITCH HAS BEEN SPOTTED!" Katie shouted as she pointed at Potter and Sparrow racing neck and neck. Gryffindor managed to make three more goals and Slytherin made five. Potter and Sparrow knocked each other off the path continuously. The snitch began zooming up above the stands. The two seekers followed and Potter managed to get in the lead. Sparrow growled in anger and grabbed the end of Potter's broom, slowing him down.

"Oy! Get off Sparrow!" James yelled as he shook off Sparrow. The snitch dived. The two continued to follow. James and Sparrow were neck and neck again but Sparrow began backing off, they were now only six feet from the ground. James laughed and continued to follow the snitch into the dive. Pulling up, James could feel the grass of the field on his left elbow as he reached out with his left hand to grab the snitch. The wings touched his fingers when he felt the bludger hit him from above. Looking up, he saw the triumphant look of Cherry holding his bat over his shoulder. The triumphant look was quickly gone as Fritter came and hit another bludger towards him. James smirked as he quickly fixed his broom and sped towards the snitch which was now tailed by Sparrow.

"Oh no you don't," James whispered as he flew up and raced over to Sparrow. He flew until he was directly over him, than came down quickly, cutting him off. He heard Sparrow yell different swear words as he dodged him. Smiling, James quickly grabbed the snitch and ended the game. The Gryffindors went insane and yelled happily as they jumped up in the stands. James stopped and held up the stitch as his house came down to congratulate him.

"GRYFFINDOR WON 220 TO 100!!!" Katie yelled happily. The Slytherin players landed and kicked the dirt and glared at the Gryffindor players as they celebrated their victory.

"Wonderful job today mate!" Sirius said to James as he held Remus in his arms on the Gryffindor common room. James smiled.

"Will you two ever get a room?" James asked smiling. Sirius pondered this for a minute then nodded.

"Sure, maybe over the summer."

"Hey!" James said quickly, "I don't want you two doin the hanky panky in my parents house!" Sirius nodded acting as if he was being serious and Remus laughed.

"I'm getting my own place this year James, no need to worry." James nodded and opened up a butterbeer he had gotten from the kitchens. Remus yawned and removed Sirius' arms.

"I'm going up to bed guys. Need some sleep." Sirius pouted as he realized how lonely the couch was without Remus there.

"Okay," James said as he watched Remus make his way up the steps.

"So, you two really like each other?" James asked Sirius who was still staring at the empty seat now next to him.

"Yeah. I do." James smiled at him.

"Well, at least now you two are happy, but if you two do ANYTHING wrong while in school I'll report you to McGonagall!" Sirius smiled and hit him with a pillow.

The next week, Sirius and Remus were holding hands as they walked to Potions, when they bumped into Severus.

"Ah, I see you two are still together? Never pictured you two to be freakish lovers," Severus said, smirking at the two.

"Just because you have no one and Lily loathes you, is no reason to hate our relationship or be jealous of it," Remus said coldly. Severus laughed.

"Like I'd be jealous of a couple of gay freaks like you! Please, if I was ever like you two, I'd do the world a favor and kill myself." Remus flinched, that had hurt. Sirius was growling and moved towards Severus dangerously.

"If you still want to live, I suggest you leave. Last time I checked, there's actually a lot of gay Slytherins Snivellus," Sirius said removing his wand.

"Can't I've got potions remember? Besides, at least the Slytherins aren't bloody traitors as you are." Remus held back Sirius.

"Don't go getting yourself into trouble Padfoot." Lily and James had just arrived to make it to class on time.

After class, they group headed up to the Greenhouses when Mike Hall passed them. He looked back at James and Lily to talk, spotter Remus and Sirius holding hands and muttered freaks as he left. Remus dropped his head and continued up to the green houses.

Later that night in the common room, Sirius and Remus were sitting together in each other's arms.

"Sirius, what are we going to do?" Sirius looked at Remus confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well, those people today, who called us freaks, didn't that hurt you?" Remus questioned as he gazed into the dying fire.

"No, it made me mad and want to desperately hex them until they were in the residence ward at St. Mungo's. Why? Did it bother you love?"

"Yeah, it did. It really hurt too. Being called a freak happens a lot. My dad left my mum and me when he found out about me getting bitten. He had called me a freak too," Remus said quietly. He felt tears sting his eyes.

"You never told me that Remus. Don't worry, you're not a freak, and you never will be. I won't allow anyone to call you a freak again. Promise," Sirius said, as he held onto Remus, hugging him tighter. "Now it's getting late and we've got tons of homework to do tomorrow. I'll see you upstairs." Sirius gave Remus a small kiss and went upstairs.

Sighing, Remus looked at the last glowing coals in the fire and wiped the tears from his face. He quickly got up and went upstairs to sleep.

"Wrong term James, look in this book instead," Lily whispered as she handed James a bigger book. Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were in the library that day, finishing homework.

"Here Peter, I'll check that charms essay for you," Remus said outstretching his hand towards Peter.

"Thanks Mooney," Peter said as he handed over the parchment. Peter pulled out another sheet of parchment and opened a History of Magic book and began on the next essay.

"Oh, lookie here! The two freaks of Hogwarts! Honestly cousin, you could've done so much better than that!" Bellatrix said as passed the table. Sirius looked up slowly at her.

"Bellatrix, what do you want?" She smiled and walked over and sat between James and Sirius. James moved over a lot and was practically sitting in Lily's lap.

"Why, I just wanted to inform you that quite a few Slytherins had their eye on you. You really should dump what you're dating now and go with someone better, your mother would love you a lot more..."

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Sirius shouted standing up quickly and nearly knocking over the table.

"Oh, hit a soft spot I see," Bellatrix, said as she got up. She eyed Sirius' wand and removed her own. "Going to duel me now? Oh, it wasn't the mother comment was it? It was the comment on your freakish lover." Sirius advanced on her with his wand pointed straight in between her eyes. Sighing heavily she pushed away the wand and looked at him.

"Now really Sirius, no need to get childish, just because there are people who are concerned abo-"

"Don't give me that Bellatrix! You aren't worried about my personal love life you just want to make the family look good. Sorry to break the news to ya bitch, but I'm staying with Remus. He happens to be a lot better than anything you could dig up!" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him and turned around to leave.

"Fine dear cousin, but you shall regret your decision, I promise you that later, you will pay for years and years." Sirius snorted and her and sat back down and opened up a potions book.

"Sirius?" Sirius turned sharply to see Remus looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For sticking up for me like that, it really meant a lot to me," Remus said looking down and blushing slightly. Sirius smiled

"No need to go blushing Remus," Sirius said smiling, "besides, I can't let someone foul mouth my friend and lover." Sirius gave Remus a tight hug and a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

Looking around, Remus settled down on a couch by the fire and pulled out a sheet of parchment.

_Dear Mum,_

_Sorry that I haven't written in a while. How are you doing? Guess what? Remember how I told you that one day that I found out I was gay? You know Sirius Black; he was the one you said was good looking and had the long black hair. Well, he's also gay and well, we are now going out. Great huh? There are a few that aren't too happy about it like a few Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, thankfully, Sirius stood up for me today when his cousin Bellatrix made fun of us. It really hurts when people do that. Lily says hi and so does James. I think those two might finally end up going out. It took them long enough. Well, I had better go. I'll see you for Christmas!_

_Love,_

_ Remus_

Folding up his letter, he placed it in his robes to be sent tomorrow.

Sirius was still mad at Severus the following week, which happened to be the night of the full moon as well. He kept muttering about pulling the best prank to get revenge.

Remus stayed in the hospital wing the whole day while Sirius talked to James about it.

"I don't know Sirius," James said silently, "I don't think that'll be a very good idea. It could get us into loads of trouble you know."

"Oh come on James! You hate him just as much, besides, it won't kill him, just scare him out of his wits a little," Sirius said egging James on.

"Fine. But only if you promise he won't get hurt."

"I promise," Sirius said finally.

"Snivellus!" Sirius shouted down the hallway while on the way to transfiguration. Severus turned around to see Sirius walking over to him quickly.

Severus quickly pulled out his wand, but froze when Sirius didn't remove his.

"Not now. Look, if you are wondering why Remus is gone for the whole day like this every month, go down to the whomping willow tonight at midnight and poke the knot on the tree with a large stick. Then you'll find out all you ever wanted to know about the mysterious Remus." Severus was about to say something, but Sirius took off.

"Everything's set James," Sirius said as they headed out into the cold night. "Now, we wait for Mooney to come, then wait until midnight for Severus to join us.

James wasn't sure what it was, but he could've sworn he felt his stomach lurch forward as he entered the whomping willow.

Severus slowly walked down to the whomping willow and looked around for large stick. He picked it up slowly and half carried, half dragged the branch over to the tree.

"Why do I feel as though I'm being set up?" He asked himself sadly as he poked the knot in the tree and looked around.

Sirius and James could feel Remus behind them as they walked towards the entrance of the willow. 'Almost there,' Sirius thought as he saw moonlight filter through the hole. As they emerged, Sirius heard the intake of breath from Severus. If he could've smiled, he would have. The look of fear on Severus' face was priceless.

James looked around quickly and left. Sirius rolled his eyes. James had chickened out. Figures. Remus caught the scent of Severus and turned towards him and slowly walked forward. Severus was frozen with fear. He didn't know what to do now. He searched his mind for a spell, but his mind seemed to have gone temporarily blank. He watched as the werewolf approached him. He could hear the low growl coming from the throat as it slowly crouched, ready to spring and tear him apart. He could see the hunger in the werewolf's eyes as it looked at him.

"If I ever live through this, I'll kill Sirius," Severus muttered as he slowly backed away.

"GET DOWN SEVERUS!" Severus turned to see James running towards him. Just as James pushed Severus out of harm's way, Remus lunged and nearly swiped James' back in the process.

"SEVERUS, RUN UP TO THE CASTLE AND GO TO DUMBLEDORE! I'LL HOLD OFF REMUS!" Severus, shaking from shock and freight, ran up to the castle and didn't look back. James took advantage of this and transformed back into the stag and held back Remus.

The next morning, Sirius, James, and a worn out Remus found themselves in Dumbledore's office with a very white Severus.

"That prank that you two pulled could've ended Severus' life," Dumbledore said sternly. The twinkle that usually could be seen in his eyes was gone as he lectured the boys.

"Professor, sir, I just want to say, that I had no knowledge of this until now," Remus replied, holding back a yawn that threatened to escape as he spoke.

"I'm very well aware of that. What I want to know, is why you felt putting as though the prank should be this serious," Dumbledore said staring at James and Sirius.

"Well, sir, you see-"

"-If Severus kept his big, greasy nose out of Remus' and my business, and not called us freaks and told us to end our lives, then it might not have happened!" Sirius shouted. Dumbledore turned to Severus who was now looking anywhere but Dumbledore.

"Severus, that was uncalled for." Severus nodded his head slowly, still staring at the ground. "Now, another matter to get to, Severus has now learned that Remus is a werewolf. Severus, I must ask that you tell no one this information." Severus looked up at Dumbledore.

"Yes sir." Dumbledore nodded and turned back to Sirius, Remus, and James.

"Now, 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor for you two, and 50 from Severus. Also, two weeks worth detention for James, Sirius, and Severus." Severus glared at Remus. In his opinion, Remus should be included. Usually, Severus never had a problem with Remus, but now, now he felt it was just as much his fault as Sirius and James'.

"YOU WHAT?" Lily yelled at James and Sirius. They had just told her what happened and why Gryffindor had lost a hundred points. "And you left Remus out of this, so now he probably feels guilty about it all! James, I thought you had changed, I thought that your head deflated and that you were kinder and over those childish prank, apparently, I was wrong!" Lily walked out of the portrait and ran off.

"LILY!" James yelled running after her. Sirius turned to Remus who had his face covering his hands.

"Why Sirius?" Sirius' heart broke at the sight of Remus sitting there upset.

"Remus, look, I'm sorry!" Sirius said quickly, hoping that it would help.

"You **used** me just to get revenge on Severus. How in God's name do you think I bloody feel right now? I'll tell you how; not too damn great!" Sirius dropped his head and stared at the rug, noticing a small hole there.

"I really, really hoped that you were at least a little sensitive to others feelings. Well, I was wrongly mistaken." Sirius looked up at Remus to see tears glistening on his face.

"Look, Remus, what can I do to make it up? Tell me!" Remus shook his head and laughed, not amused at all.

"I don't know what you can do to make it better. I need time to think. I think I know where Lily went. I need to talk to her. See you around Black."

"Lily?" Remus' guess was right. She was in the last place anyone would suspect Lily to be. The quidditch tents where the players usually said their plays and went over mistakes.

"Remus? Oh Remus, I'm so sorry that had to happen to you!" Lily said as she hugged Remus.

"Don't cry Lil. I just hoped that you would forgive James. He was kind of pressured into the whole thing and he did save Severus after all." Lily nodded.

"I know, but he didn't need to do anything in the first place!" Lily cried unhappily. "He didn't need to pull a low trick like that! He's almost as bad as the Slytherin's now!" Remus hugged Lily as she broke down crying.

"He risked being expelled, he risked getting in LOADS of trouble, just to get revenge and almost end someone's life!" Lily shook her head. "He should've been placed in Slytherin with his cousin Remus. Sirius doesn't deserve you Remus you deserve better than that."

"Don't say that Lily. Sirius made and extremely idiotic mistake. But, I can't leave him Lily," Remus said as he held Lily tightly.

"What are we going to do?" Remus shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"No idea."

James and Sirius were silent as they stared at the fire.

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever came up with," Sirius said as he looked at James sadly. "Now, you lost Lily when you were getting so close to being with her, and I lost the one other thing at Hogwarts that made my life complete. I'm sorry James." James looked over at Sirius and smiled.

"I could never blame you Padfoot. I didn't need to go along with it at all." Sirius nodded and deeply sighed.

"Think they'll ever forgive us?" Sirius asked sadly. James shrugged.

"I don't know mate. We can only hope that the stars and plants are in our favour," James said with a small smile. Sirius also smiled sadly and looked around.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I think I might sleep in tomorrow too, nothing really to do, I can finish that homework later..." James nodded and joined him as they made their way up to bed.

Severus looked up and rolled over in his bed. He now hated James, Sirius, and Remus even more than he had before. They almost killed him. What was even worst was that because James save him, he now was in debt to James. The very thought of him saving James for something, sickened him and made his blood boil.

**Now don't hate me everyone. Had to do something or else it would get boring. Don't worry; everything will be fine in the end!!! I promise. I hope you all review and _PLEASE GO READ THE SPAZ'S STORY!!!! SHE NEEDS TO UPDATE!!!!_ Thanks! **

**The Dark One Reborn I end this chapter here!!!**


	6. Home for the Holidays

Well they can't stay mad forever can they? No. lol, they miss each other too much!!! I forgot the plot for this kinda. So this is just some crazy stuff to fill up a chapter cuz you'll all kill me if I don't update. Well, I know spaz will.... 

**I also used British spelling, so don't go saying I spelled something wrong! glares at Valanthe**

Chapter Six: Home for the holidays 

Sirius sighed as he watched Remus take notes in History of Magic. God did he miss him. He missed Remus lying in his arms as they watched the fire. James wasn't too pleased either. He missed Lily terribly. She spent her time going over notes with Remus and ignoring James' voice whenever he tried to talk to her.

Remus tried to concentrate on what Professor Binns was saying, really, but Sirius was haunting his thoughts and distracting him. He glanced over at Sirius who was scribbling something on his parchment. Sighing, he returned to his note taking.

Sirius had just finished tracing Remus' initials on the parchment and was decorating it with various things. James was also doodling only with Lily's initials instead.

The detentions that James and Sirius endured were awful. They first hand cleaned the chamber pots in the hospital wing. Then, if it had rained or snowed hard, they were forced to mop up the mud that had trailed behind the students. The worst was probably when they had McGonagall for detention one night and ended up having to clean her whole room, no magic allowed. Thankfully, the detention was soon over and they were free again. Though, they needed to think up of a plan to explain to other Gryffindors why they lost them 100 points in one night.

December rolled in and with it came snow. Students were outside at war with each other, snowballs thrown, and charms placed on them to travel farther would regularly be seen if one had stepped outside. There were also ice skaters on the frozen lake. There were also a few that decided to make snow angels and snow men. Sirius and James were currently at war with snowballs, while Remus and Lily were ice-skating.

"You miss him, don't you?" Remus looked up at Lily to see her sad face.

"Ya. I do. You miss James too don't you," Remus asked sadly.

"I'm sad to admit it, but yes, I miss him... even though, there was really nothing between us at all," Lily quickly added, blushing a small bit. Remus chuckled and followed Lily around the lake.

Sirius had paused throwing snowballs to glance down at the lake to see Remus ice-skating. He was about to speak, when a snowball hit him from the side.

"HEY! I wasn't ready! No cheating James!" James laughed and ducked from an on coming snowball.

"Sorry mate, there are no rules in snowball fights except no rocks or ice!" Sirius gave up on the snowballs and ran head first into James.

"Then that means that tackling is allowed!" Sirius cried happily as he shoved James' face into the snow.

"Alright! You win! You win!" James cried as his face began to grow numb. Sirius smiled triumphantly as he hit James with one last snowball. Sirius smiled and sat in the snow and watched Remus. James joined him.

"Miss him?"

"It's killing me James." James smiled.

"I miss Lily. Somehow, I get the feeling she won't forgive as easily." Sirius patted James on the pack.

"Don't worry mate, she'll come around, hopefully." James glared at him and got up.

"Let's go get some hot cocoa. Those house-elves love serving people," Sirius suggested as he got up. James nodded. With one last look at the lake, he set off for the kitchens.

Lily fell as she turned around to face Remus.

"Ouch! Ya know what? Let's go inside okay? I'm starting to freeze and my arse is gonna be bruised for the next two years!" Remus nodded, holding in his laughter as he helped Lily up.

"Sure, plus, we can get started on the Transfiguration essay as well," Remus replied as the two made their way up to the castle.

"Yeah, then the rest of the weekend will be free!" Lily said, racing up the rest of the way up to the castle. Remus followed just as quickly.

Lily and Remus sat in the Gryffindor common room. They just placed their items in their bags, when they saw James and Sirius enter with mugs of hot cocoa in their hands. The four spotted each other and they stared.

Sirius was the first to move. He walked over to Remus and put his mug down.

"Hello," Remus said softly. Lily got up and walked past James and Sirius. Remus got up to follow Lily, but was stopped when he felt two strong arms embrace him.

"Hey Mooney, you aren't leaving me that quickly!" Sirius said as he pulled him down on the couch.

Remus couldn't help it, he was happy that Sirius stopped him from leaving. He missed him.

"Look Remus, I really need to apologize for my behaviour. I'm sorry that I didn't think about how you would feel when we played that prank. I'm sorry that I didn't take your feelings into account when we did that to Snivellus. Please forgive me, it's been killing me not to talk to you this whole time!" Remus smiled.

"Oh I'll forgive you, on one account, what did his face look like when he saw me?" James laughed and Sirius smiled as he hugged Remus.

"I could die happy knowing I made Snivellus that scared!"

The rest of the week went on more happily with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter on speaking terms again. The only downfall was that Lily seemed to still be mad at James and was not going to forgive him anytime soon.

"Come on Lily! It's been two bloody weeks already! Just talk to me!" James pleaded as Lily once again ignored him on her way while on their way to charms.

"No James, what you and Sirius did was very dangerous and very wrong! I have every right to be angry with you!" James sighed and walked into the charms room, Sirius and Remus snickering behind him.

"Well, exactly 24 more hours until I can go home!" James said happily. He looked up from his watch to see an unhappy Sirius and a disappointed Remus, followed by an unsure Peter. "What?"

"Well mate, what are we gonna do for Christmas this year?" Sirius asked. James thought for a second before smiling.

"Easy, we can go to my house!" Sirius and Remus looked at each other, then back at James.

"Actually James, Sirius and I were going to go to my house, so that he could spend Christmas with my mother, and me" Remus said slowly.

"Oh," James said sadly, he quickly put a smile back on and turned to Peter, "then it looks like Peter and I shall party alone this year!" Peter nodded.

"Yep, you two can have fun doing...what ever." Sirius nodded as he latched himself onto Remus.

"Oh we'll have fun alright!" Remus laughed and him.

"Don't give him any ideas Wormtail!" Peter laughed with Remus and pretty soon, the rest of the marauders were laughing.

The next day was filled with students packing to go home for the holidays. The marauders had placed their items near the door and were waiting to leave in the Great Hall.

"Now I want this clear you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" James said jokingly.

"Tell me, what haven't you done yet James?" Sirius asked slyly.

"Oy! No getting off subject here!" Remus shook his head and turned to see Bellatrix glare at them. Looking rather confused, he turned back around and whispered into Sirius' ear. He looked up to see Bellatrix still staring.

"Oy Bella! Got a staring problem?" Sirius yelled across the hall to her. She glared at him and turned to whisper something in Severus' ear. He smirked and nodded his head, and then turned to smirk at Sirius and Remus.

"Oh shove off you bloody gits!" Sirius turned back to his friends, mumbling about rotten family members and how they all need to burn in hell.

"Sirius, it's okay... don't let them get to you okay?" Remus said holding Sirius' hand. Sirius nodded slowly and counted to ten.

"Yeah, can't let _them_ get to me." James nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Time to go!" Peter said happily.

The marauders boarded the train and began their search for an empty compartment.

"Hey! There's no one in here guys!" Peter yelled down the train.

"Great!"

"Good job Peter!" Peter blushed a little and muttered a 'no problem' as the group piled into the small train compartment.

"My mum says she'd come to pick us up Padfoot," Remus said as he placed his trunk on the carrier above them.

"Wicked! I haven't seen her in ages!"

"My dad said he might be a little late Wormtail," James said as he dug around for a chocolate frog. Peter nodded and pulled out his little friend. He liked to call it Woody.

"I can't believe you named it," Sirius said in a disgusted tone as he watched Peter play with it.

"Why? Don't you name yours?" Peter asked confused. Remus laughed at the two.

"The way you guys carry on like this, someone who doesn't see you will think you are talking about something else." Sirius' eyes widened and he quickly backed away from Peter and Peter started laughing.

"Peter, just put it away okay? Just put the stick away." Peter nodded and replaced the stick in his robes.

The rest of the trip went on painlessly and the friends talked about various activities and complained about the fact that Ravenclaw was most likely to get the quidditch cup at this point.

"Remus!" Remus had just gotten off the train when he felt someone slam into him. He looked down to see auburn hair with light blonde highlights. She looked up and he saw bright brown eyes smiling at him.

"Mum!" Remus said as he hugged her. She was wearing a dark red travelling cloak with a white robe underneath. She stood at five foot five and was only two inches shorter than Remus.

"Hey! Look, Remus' mum!" James said as he ran over to join the hug.

"James! My, you've gotten taller my boy! If you get any taller I might have the urge to strangle you!" James laughed as he gave her a hug.

"You love me too much to kill me Mrs. Lupin!" James said, as he pulled apart. She gave him a mock glare before she turned to Peter.

"You had better be staying out of trouble, or at least attempting to keep the others out of it!" Peter nodded shyly. Lupin's mom then turned to Sirius.

"Oh yes, you are the one going out with my son. You are going to be tortured beyond all belief by myself...you must pass my test if you want to stay with-"

"Give it a rest mum, he might actually take you seriously," Remus said jokingly. Sirius laughed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lupin, you don't scare me at all." She laughed at him.

"Now, I hope you two will visit Sirius and Remus on Christmas, you know I always love company." James and Peter nodded.

"Yes, and I'll be more than happy to drag my parents there as well!" James said happily.

"Good, now, we had better be going you two. Until next time?" James nodded. "Good. I shall expect to be woken up by four boys telling me to open my presents before they hex me."

The ride home was interesting for Sirius. He had never been in a car, as Mrs. Lupin called it. They had always flooed to his house.

"Amused?" Remus asked as he watched Sirius look out the window.

"You have no bloody idea mate..." Sirius said with awe as he watched the scenery pass by. Mrs. Lupin laughed at him and pulled into a gravel drive way.

"Well, here we are boys," She said as she got out of walked up to the door. The house was only two floors and looked small on the outside. The outside was brick red and in the summer had flowers planted outside. Sirius watched Remus follow his mom up to the house.

"Lupin!" Remus turned to see a ball of snow grow larger and larger, and then everything went black as it hit him.

"Hey! You aren't allowed to hit the person in the face! It's cheating!" Remus yelled as he also grabbed a ball of snow and threw it back at the attacker.

"Sorry! My aim's a little weak today!" Sirius yelled as he dodged Remus' snowball.

Mrs. Lupin watched them from the window and smiled. She was so happy that Remus had finally found someone, especially someone who didn't mind the fact that her son was a werewolf.

Remus charged at Sirius with a snowball in hand. Sirius smiled and accepted the tackle. The two fell to the ground and began a desperate wrestling match to see who could get the most snow covered. Pretty soon, the wrestling ended with a small kiss which led to another kiss, filled with the passion the two had for each other...

**Now, if you all don't mind, _I'm_ going to bed before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled! Turns and opens door, closes it quickly. Don't ask.... lol, spaz I know your laughing.**


	7. Happy Christmas

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm back, updating, and working on _heart of ice_ for you guys, about three more chapters and it will be completed. I might work on it some more, fix it, then replace each chapter as I work on it... don't know about a sequel yet. Anywayz... read and review! 

Chapter Seven: Happy Christmas 

Sirius and Remus remained happy the rest of the week. The two had at least two snowball fights per day and then they came inside to drink hot cocoa with small marshmallows. Mrs. Lupin usually joined them, listening to their stories about Hogwarts and their rants about the stuck up Slytherins and how over half disapproved. Mrs. Lupin happily announced that she was all for the relationship, and not to worry what others thought of them. Sirius had talked to Remus about how happy he was that his mother was okay with it.

"Yeah, my mum's generally okay with whatever makes me happy," Remus, said as they came in one day from a snowball fight; Remus won.

"Good. At least your mum likes it. I reckon...damn." Just as Sirius had sat down at the table, an owl flew in and dropped off a scarlet letter in his lap.

"Take it, that's from your mum?" Sirius nodded as he began opening it.

"SIRIUS BLACK! BELLA JUST INFORMED ME OF YOUR RELATIONSHIP! WITH A **MAN**! WHAT THE DEVIL IS YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM? WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YOUR BROTHER? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK! WHY DISGRACE YOUR FAMILY! WHY?! YOU HAD BETTER STAY AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE! IT IS NO LONGER GOING TO PUT UP WITH YOU! ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU RAN AWAY LAST YEAR! GOOD RIDDANCE!" The letter started smoking towards the end and flames soon licked the letter, turning it to ashes as it ate away at the scarlet letter.

"Well, she took that better than I thought she would," Sirius said grimly as he blew away the ashes on the table.

Remus sighed sadly, "Well, not everyone was going to accept our relationship right?" Sirius nodded and got up.

"Who was that yelling? Sounded like a banshee!" Sirius laughed at Remus' mum who had just entered. Remus chuckled.

"No, that was a howler from Sirius' mum." Mrs. Lupin smiled sadly and hugged Sirius, which took him by surprise.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I bet you felt awful." Sirius snorted.

"Didn't Remus tell you that I left that supposed home last summer?" She looked surprised for a moment and then looked at Sirius with pity in her eyes.

"I didn't realize it was that bad." Sirius waved it off.

"It's okay. I moved in with James." She nodded her head and turned to the stove.

"Want some cocoa, boys?" They nodded happily and got up to find the items needed to make it. Remus' mom left the room for a moment and Remus began searching happily for the marshmallows. Sirius laughed at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" Remus asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Me? No! What ever gave you that idea my love?" Sirius asked, trying with all his might to not laugh at the werewolf. Remus sighed and reached into a cabinet to pull back with the bag of marshmallows.

"Yes! Found 'em!" Sirius howled with laughter.

"See? So excited over the marshmallows...."

Later on, the two sat in front of a fireplace. They were playing on a typewriter they had come across while they were bored.

"No wonder muggles like this so much! This contraption is bloody amusing!" Sirius said happily as he typed a rather rude letter to his mum. Remus laughed at Sirius' easily amused mind.

"You are way to easily amused."

"Well, then that means that a present for me could be a string tied to a stick," Sirius retorted and he finished off the letter and attached it to Remus' barn owl.

"Here Shannara, take this to my god forsaken mother." Remus walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Sirius from behind.

"So, now that we've taken the liberty to get even with your batty mother, what shall we do to pass time?" Sirius smirked and turned to face Remus.

"Oh there are a few things I could suggest, the question is, could we do a little bit of magic?" Remus looked confused but nodded.

"Yeah, according to _Hogwarts: A History_, we can't use magic during the summer and that's it. Why?"

"Because we might need a few silencing spells so that we don't wake up your mother." Remus' eyes instantly widened to the size of saucers.

"You're bonkers."

"But that's what you love about me. Shall we?" Sirius asked, extending an arm out of the room. Remus nodded and quietly made his way upstairs.

"Ouch!" Remus said.

"Sorry love, did that hurt?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded his head and allowed Sirius to kiss his fingertips, sending a shiver up his spin. The two had started a rather loud game of exploding snap. Remus had just burned himself.

"There, that should make it better," Sirius said pulling away slowly. Remus smiled and yawned.

"Sirius, I think we should go to bed now." Sirius nodded and got up. Remus held out his hands and Sirius gladly helped him up.

"Bugger, it's Christmas Eve! James and Peter will be coming over tomorrow!" Remus looked at him in surprise.

"How did you manage to forget that?"

"Well, when you're with someone you care deeply for, and are too concerned on how they are, one tends to forget everything else." Sirius explained as he slipped his shirt over his head. Remus nodded slowly but was too busy staring as Sirius' bare chest. He felt a small blush creep up onto his face.

Remus turned around for a moment to get out his pyjama pants and a t-shirt. When he turned around, Sirius was wearing a pair of flannel pj pants that were a green and black plaid. As ugly as they were, they oddly looked stunning on him.

"Like what you see?" Sirius asked, finally noticing his boyfriend's stare.

"You've got no idea," Remus replied, heading towards the door.

"Where are you running off to?" Sirius asked, watching as Remus reached for the doorknob.

"The loo, I need to brush my teeth ya know."

"I'll join you!" Sirius said happily as he grabbed his brush and raced over to Remus. "Ready!" Remus shook his head and opened the door to let Sirius out of the room.

After the two brushed, they silently returned back to Remus' room.

"James and Peter will probably end up waking us tomorrow," Remus said, crawling under the blankets of his bed. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and rolled over to see two blue eyes staring at him. "SIRIUS!" Sirius smiled at him as Remus moved back a bit.

"What? Might as well give them something to stare at when they arrive right?" Remus smiled slyly at Sirius and crawled up next to him.

"Is that your excuse to get closer to me?" Remus asked Sirius as he turned off the light and closed his eyes.

"No, but it could become one," Sirius replied, wrapping his arms around Remus protectively.

"Did you bring that camera Wormtail?" The blackness behind Sirius' eyelids said.

"Yep, it's right here." Sirius now was confused, since when did the back of eyelids talk? Since when did they sound like James and Peter? Wait, it stopped, must be an imagination thing... yes, that's it. Suddenly, a bright flash of white light was seen and snickers followed it.

"Wicked! They'll just love this picture!" The voice that sounded like James said. Another voice snickered, then turned into full-blown laughter. Remus stirred under Sirius' arms.

"You two need to learn to be a bit more quiet when trying to acquire black-mail on friends," Remus said, eyes still closed.

"Oh shut up Mooney, this'll be a wonderful picture when developed!" Sirius opened his eyes to see James and Peter standing at the edge of the bed, smiling. The camera was in Peter's hands, ready for another picture. Sirius sat up and crawled over to the edge of the bed. He peered over the edge to see a load of presents.

"Good, presents are here. REMUS!"

"I'm right here Sirius, there's no need to shout for me," Remus said, crawling over and glancing down at the unopened presents. He smiled. "Hopefully I got what I wanted." Remus jumped off the bed and searched through the pile for his presents. Sirius happily joined. Peter and James soon joined in, helping them unwrap things.

After wrapping paper was all over the floor and presents placed on beds, the four friends looked at one another, thinking of what to do next.

"Well, Mooney's mum did tell us to wake her up..." James said, smiling wickedly. Peter and Sirius grinned and Remus shook his head.

"Will you ever let her sleep in once for Chris-"

"NEVER!" The other three shouted, dashing out of the room at full speed. Remus slowly followed them. Ever Christmas was the same, open presents then wake up Remus' mom as early in the morning as possible.

After a rather interesting wake up call, Remus' mum was downstairs, baking cinnamon rolls and hot cocoa for them.

"May I marry you?" James asked suddenly as a cinnamon roll and a mug of hot cocoa was set in front of him, the steam rising from the food and drink. She laughed merrily.

"Why of course James, after you are done with Lily I'll be here waiting for you!" She said as she set down food in front of Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

Sirius and Remus dodged behind the large snow fort. Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus had started a large snowball fight after breakfast. It's now been going on for a few hours.

"LOOK OUT!" Remus yelled to Sirius, who ducked just in time to see the snowball zoom over his head. Sirius grabbed a handful of snow and threw it across the yard and the patch of black hair he saw.

"OY!" Sirius smiled at James' annoyed tone. Sirius smiled, he had hit his target.

"Oops? Did I just hit you with snow?" Sirius turned his back, but a horrible yell made him look back to see James rampaging forward with a handful of snow in his hands.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sirius' eyes widened and he took off. Remus and Peter doubled over in laughter at the sight of Sirius running from James.

The chase could've gone on forever but alas, Sirius tripped over a tree root and did a lovely face plant into the cold, hard ground. If that didn't make it worse, James jumped on to him, and threw the snow into the back of his head.

"Why, thank you prongs," Sirius said with a face full of hard, cold ice and snow, "I really appreciate the cold snow you just delivered to my head. Not like I've already got snow on me or anything..."

"My thought exactly!" James exclaimed, jumping up happily. "I figured you need just a tad bit more than you already had." Sirius slowly got up.

"Really? Well thanks a lot for the present, I guess you won't mind if I return the favour." James started backing up, trying to escape his already decided fate. Sirius picked up a handful of snow and began packing it into a nice sized ball.

"Now really Sirius, you don't need to do that. I know we're good, no, great friends but you don't really..." But James' words were lost in Sirius' smile. Well, I guess you could call it a smile. The cold, packed snow was ready to be thrown at the cowering James.

"Sorry mate." James nodded as he embraced. In a few short moments, the snow connected with the back of his head.

"BLOODY HELL!" Sirius laughed loudly as he started walking back up to Remus' house.

"What Potter? Can't take a small snowball? What a pity." James slowly got up, rubbing the back of his head gingerly and wincing.

Peter and Remus were both curled up in front of the fireplace, focusing on a rather intense game of Wizards Chess. The board itself was extremely old with a few cracks in the knights and bishops, and a few chips taken out of rookies and the queen.

"Queen to D6," Peter said after studying the board a few moments. Remus looked at the pieces, surprise written across his face.

"Peter, I do believe that you have a hidden talent with this game; you've put me in check." Peter's face radiated with happiness as he smirked at Remus. Remus was about to move his piece, when the door swung open to reveal a snow covered and very cold James and Sirius.

"Knight to D6, sorry Peter. Have fun you two?" Sirius nodded and James continued to rub the back of his head. Sirius was about to tackle hug Remus when he started talking, "There's hot chocolate in the kitchen if you want some." Sirius stopped in mid run and quickly raced James to the kitchen. In a few short moments, the two returned with marshmallow filled cups of hot chocolate. Sirius sat behind Remus, wrapping his arms around him as soon as he was comfortable.

"So did you and Peter have fun?" Sirius asked as he watched Peter command another piece. James smiled as he sat on a chair behind Peter. Remus nodded.

"Peter is amazingly talented at Wizard's Chess."

"HA!" Sirius barked after taken a sip of his drink. "I'd love to try and see Peter beat me!" Remus frowned slightly as he watched Peter's bishop massacre his pawn.

"I don't know love, he's about to beat me." Sirius shrugged it off and looked around the place, bored.

"I'm bored," Sirius said, stating the obvious. Remus smiled as he once again save his king from the clutches of Peter.

"Go do your homework. I know for a fact you have Divinations and Potions to do. Bishop to F5, CHECK!" Sirius grumbled unhappily about abusive and controlling boyfriends. But, he did go and start on his homework.

In only a short few hours, the marauders sat down with Remus' mum, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Ms. Pettigrew for dinner. They are sat around drinking spiked eggnog throughout the rest of the night.

Before long, it was time for Christmas break to come to a close. It was now the last day before they were to return to Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius were in their room, packing.

"Ugh... Do we really need to go back to school?" Sirius complained. He had finished all of his packing his things and was playing with his string tied to a stick, one of the presents from Remus.

"Sorry Padfoot, but we must complete our education at Hogwarts or else we won't-"

"-Be able to find a good job, make any money, yadda, yadda, yadda..." Sirius finished for Remus. Remus nodded at watched Sirius play with his toy.

"Having fun?" Sirius looked at Remus and gave him a big smile.

"It's the best bloody present in the world!" Remus laughed out loud and Sirius soon joined in with the contagious laugh that Remus possessed.

"Simple minds, simple pleasures..." Remus said in a barely audible whisper.

"Oy! I heard that! Have you ever played with it?! It's more amusing than you would think!" Remus shook his head and started dragging his trunk out of his room.

"Come on, time to take this down stairs, that way we're ready for tomorrow." Sirius nodded and dragged his as well.

The next morning, Remus and Sirius woke up early, ate left over chocolate chip cookies with milk, got dressed and once again rode their car the Platform 9 ¾. Once they got there, the met up with James and Peter. The four quickly got on the train, found a booth, and were on their way back to Hogwarts.

**Lol, sorry about the ending. I really wanted to update it so I just gave you all a brief overview of what they did. I'll try to update sooner for you all! REVIEW!**


	8. The Beginning

**Looks like I'm back with chapter eight for everyone. I figured that Voldemort would begin to show himself around their sixth year. He needs to gain a lot of power, followers, the works, so it'll take a few years before he is all-powerful and deadly**.

Chapter Eight: The Beginning

The return to Hogwarts was not a happy one. As soon as everyone had returned, they were told to return to the Great Hall after they dropped off their things. McGonagall had told them that it was a very important announcement.

"I wonder what the announcement is," Peter squeaked as the marauders made their way down to the Hall.

"It must be important," Remus, replied, "usually we just go down later for dinner and he tells us there, or the head of house tells us." James nodded in agreement, looking somewhat nervous. Sirius trailed behind them, curious, as he always has been. Just as the four were about to enter the hall, a small sob caught the attention of James and he turned to see Lily. McGonagall was sitting next to her, comforting the girl.

"Lily! What's-"

"Get in the Hall James, Lily will be in there shortly," McGonagall said warningly. James nodded and followed his friends into the hall. More students filed into the Great Hall and in a few short minutes, everyone stared up at Dumbledore. The old wizard looked worn with worry and lack of sleep making him look a lot older than he already was. He gazed at his students with his blue eyes, only this time there was no sparkle as he looked at them.

"I'm happy to see that you've all returned to Hogwarts safely," Dumbledore said to the silent audience. "I hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas and that you're all ready to return to classes this Monday." James turned his head at the sound of footsteps to see Lily seat herself a few people back from him. "However, I must issue that fact that several muggle-born families were attacked over the holidays. Their houses were then marked by a smoke-like signal over the house. It was a green skull with a large snake coming out of its mouth. The witches and wizards responsible for this have yet to be caught. For your safety I must cancel all future Hogsmeade visits until they are caught. I'm sorry." Dumbledore sat down with the other teachers and talked about the incident. The students started talking in an angry rage. Their Hogsmeade visits were cancelled, who had decided to attack families on Christmas anyway? It was insane.

"No Hogsmeade? It's an outrage, a scandal!" Sirius argued with Remus. James nodded in agreement and looked around for Lily. He spotted her sitting in between two other friends. She was chalk white and her eyes were blood-shot.

"Lily?" James asked, approaching her slowly. Lily looked up at James, her green eyes shining with tears.

"James, th-they killed my uncle," Lily whispered, tears slowly forming once more. "They laughed afterwards and just disapperated. I-I-it was horrible." James wrapped his arms around Lily as she began sobbing.

"It's alright Lily, everything will be fine," he reassured her.

"James," Lily whispered. James looked at her. "James," she continued, "please promise me that you won't sneak into Hogsmeade." James' eyes widened. She figured out that they could sneak in. "Please James. Promise me that you won't risk your life just to purchase some prank or for a butterbeer." James held her closer.

"I promise Lily, that I won't sneak into Hogsmeade," James said firmly. Lily looked up at James and smiled weakly.

"Thank you James, that means a lot to me." James smiled at Lily and helped her stand up. "I think I'll go up the common room, do some reading." James nodded and watched Lily exit the Hall.

Later that night Sirius, Peter, James, and Remus sat in their dorm room on their beds talking in hushed voices.

"So James," Sirius said slyly, "what was Lily asking you to do for her?" Remus and Peter stared at James with sly grins on their faces.

"She...she made me promise that I wouldn't sneak into Hogsmeade." Remus and Peter wiped the grins off their faces and quickly turned towards Sirius.

"But, but you'll still come to Hogsmeade right? I mean, you _aren't _going to keep that promise right, you're still sneaking there with us next month right?" James shook his head.

"No Sirius, I'm not. I'm keeping my promise to Lily."

"But what about the invisibility cloak!" Sirius yelled. "That's what gets us to the witch with the hump on her back!"

"You guys can use it still," James said softly, "I just won't be coming with you." Remus looked at James and smiled.

"It's nice that you're keeping your promise James. It shows responsibility and that you really care for her." James smiled and thanked Remus.

"Ya, I guess you really do like her huh?" Peter squeaked as he pulled his bed curtains closed. Remus nodded and got up.

"Don't be so hard on him Sirius," Remus whispered to Sirius as he hugged him.

"Night Remus," Sirius said, hugging him back. Sirius watched Remus crawl into bed and use his wand to close the curtain.

James was about to retire when he heard Sirius growl, "I can't believe you'd rather keep your promise to some _female_ instead of hanging out with us."

* * *

Slowly the winter thawed and spring was soon upon them. Along with teachers giving them more homework to prepare for exams.

"Honestly, teachers are psycho around now. Three feet of parchment! Raving mad I tell you!" Sirius complained during lunch.

"There just preparing us," Remus countered, "they do want us to pass you know." Sirius and Peter held back their laughter.

"Yep Moony, that's why we're assigned three feet of parchment, because they usually ask for only like, three paragraphs on the exam!" Remus frowned and turned towards Lily to talk to her. Lily was doing better since Christmas. Peter suddenly dropped his sandwich and pointed towards the ceiling.

"Look! Owl Post!" Everyone looked up to see their owls fly towards them.

"But the owls already delivered the mail this morning," Lily said curiously as she untied the Daily Prophet from the owl's leg. Lily unfolded the paper and quickly dropped it on the table; her face became white with a small hint of green. James quickly looked up but Sirius took his time to listen to what she had to say or show them, his grudge about Lily was yet to pass. Remus and Peter leaned in with James to read the paper headline:

**Three Muggle-born Families Attacked in the Past Week**

James held Lily and soon a mummer broke out among the teachers and students. Remus and Sirius glanced looked at their paper and quickly read the article.

"It says the same thing for each family. Same mark above the houses, same curse used to kill them, they have the Aurors all over it, but they can't find anything about them," Remus commented as he put down the paper. Sirius leaned in to look at it.

"They got a photo this time," Sirius pointed out. The group stared at the photo, watching the figures dressed in black suddenly pop out of sight. "Looks like they disappeared as soon as they were photographed.

"Why didn't they just kill him then?" Lily questioned. Remus shrugged and looked for the name of the photographer.

"There's no name listed..." Remus said quietly.

"Maybe, maybe the killers want themselves known. Maybe they want the public to fear them," Lily said, staring at the photograph closely.

The following week consisted of the same thing. Muggle-born families and muggles being tortured or killed, then on Friday, the paper read a new heading.

**Attackers Call Themselves 'Death Eaters' and Are Working for 'Lord Voldemort'**

"Lord what?" Sirius asked as he made his way to Charms.

"Lord Voldemort. Apparently he's the one ordering for the families to die. According to him, half-breeds and blood traitors should be killed for tainting the wizarding world. They're trying to make it only purebloods again," James replied as he looked down at the paper. Looking throughout the rest of the paper, they also noticed that this 'Voldemort' was continuously gaining supporters and power.

"But how do they know that?" James asked out loud. "They can't really know that unless one of the death eaters or Voldemort tells them.

"Which means," Remus said, coming into the conversation and quickly placing his hand in Sirius', "that there is inside corruption at the Ministry of Magic." Sirius and James nodded. Sirius soon replaced his frown with a sly grin.

"So Mooney, our classes are done with and a weekend is stretched out before us, care to stroll along the lake with me?" Remus smiled.

"I think I will love," Remus responded. "James, we'll see you later!" James nodded happily at the two and waved them off.

"Oh go you two, I just feel sorry for anyone that comes across you two in your moment of um...passion." Sirius and Remus laughed and walked off holding hands and whispering to each other.

* * *

Remus sighed as he looked out at the lake. One tentacle could be seen as the giant squid propelled itself around the lake. The two young men were sitting underneath a willow tree. Remus was sitting in between Sirius's legs and the Sirius had his arms wrapped around Remus, only letting go to play with Remus' hair or to pick a fallen leaf out of their hair.

"What's troubling you?" Sirius questioned.

"Do you think the Ministry will think Werewolves are death eaters if Voldemort offers them enough promises of power and wealth? Will they seek out each werewolf and give them all trials? Will they hand us over to the Dementors until we are driven mad?" Sirius looked at Remus shocked. He hadn't thought of that? Would the Ministry come after his Remus?

"Sorry Mooney, but they'd have to get past me, James, Lily, and Peter to even come close to getting anywhere near you." Remus smiled, for the moment content with the answer, still, the question loomed in his head refusing to fully leave him.

* * *

Peter watched as his two best friends held each other. It was disgusting really. Men were never meant to be together as lovers. It was wrong and disgusting. How James put up with it was beyond him. Sure, he acted happy for the two, but he couldn't help but shiver at the thought of them kissing and holding each other in a tight embrace. He remembered the first time he had seen them kiss. He accidentally walked in on them when Remus was supposed to be helping Sirius with a Potions essay. It was the most horrible thing he had ever witnessed. The two kissing each other, lips locked and the two embracing each other. No wonder they had picked a secluded table to work at.

"Disgusting," Peter whispered as he quickly turned and walked back up to the castle.

**Whoot! Another wonderful chapter for you all to enjoy and review. I hope to update again soon. It'll be a really long chapter too because it'll cover the rest of spring and a large majority of summer break, so expect the chapter to be well over 2,000 words! Please review and I'll try to update a.s.a.p!**

_**Also, a note for all of you reviewers**: Thank you for reviewing the chapter and telling me to update. Sure it may seem like nothing to you, but it means a lot to me for people to read this. _

**Where there's good news there is also bad. I'm working on another story hears reviews moan and someone say 'not again' and it's a Harry and Severus pairing. watches reviews look appalled No no no, I'm not like the other weird authors. I have a reasonable reason lol for them to be together. It takes place shortly after 'Snape's Worst Memory'. So don't worry, I will have reason behind the madness! Please I beg for your patience!**

**Read and Review!**


	9. A New Motorcycle

_I'm sorry for taking forever..BUT! I shall be updating with either two or three new chapters... I'm terrified of coming back here. New book and all. I CRIED SO MUCH! But thankfully it gave us some more past information so that we can use it! WE NOW HAVE A POTIONS MASTER! WHOOOOOT!_

**Chapter Nine: A Flying Motorcycle?**

Throughout the rest of spring, the teachers had piled the homework load triple but The Marauders luckily managed to stay on top with Remus' help. James had kept his promise to Lily and didn't go to Hogsmeade and with a long talk by Remus, Sirius stayed put as well. The group had just finished taking their exams and they were resting on the grass under the infamous willow tree they always sat under.

"Lily asked me to visit her this summer," James said with a lazy grin on his face. Remus, Sirius, and Peter looked at each other before looking back at James. The goofy grin was still plastered on his face.

"Earth to James," Peter said, waving his hand in front of James. Remus sighed happily.

"It's no use Peter, James has lost himself in a whole new world...it's called Love," Remus replied as he separated a strand of Sirius' hair into three sections. He quickly began to weave them and another braid began to form. That now made over half of Sirius' hair braided.

"Okay, just don't mess up my hair too much." Remus flicked Sirius' head and continued on.

Before the Marauders knew it, it was time for school to end and for summer break to being. Students all over the castle searched for lost textbooks, quills, anything as they got ready to go home for a few glorious months. Slytherin had won the house cup, again. Many of the Gryffindors had suspected that it was because of the Marauders always losing points.

As the students loaded onto the Hogwarts Express, Sirius and Remus arranged their trunks and waited for their friends to arrive. James and Peter arrived shortly, but what shocked them all was when Lily asked if she could ride with them. James nearly wet himself with excitement. He quickly began moving things so that Lily could put her trunk away and sit by him. After getting situated, the group began talking about their summer plans.

"I'm getting myself a flat in London," Sirius said happily. "I've also been thinking about getting this motorcycle I've had my eye on for sometime. Sadly, my parents of course hated me and wouldn't allow me to buy it. But, now that I'm no longer with them, I think I could use it."

"A motorcycle? What in Merlin's name do you need one of those for?" Remus asked curiously. Sirius grinned happily as he placed his hands behind his head and simply replied.

"So that I can look cooler than I already am." Lily rolled her eyes, while the rest of the Marauders laughed for a few minutes. Lily planned on going to Ireland for a while, plus, she planned on having James come over to visit. Sirius had a good thirty minutes teasing her endlessly about it too. James of course, planned on visiting Lily and bugging the rest of his friends until the hippogriffs came home. Peter planned on sleeping in everyday. Remus was going to see his friends, but also spending time with his mother by the two of them visiting Paris. Then he went on and on endlessly about the architecture of the buildings and the Effile Tower and the operas his mother had him see and how he and his mum would see it all.

Soon, the train slowed to a stop and the students ran to their parents happy to be home. Sirius saw his mum and dad greet Regulus. He cringed his nose and quickly made his way towards Remus to see him before he left. Remus turned to Sirius and smiled.

"Promise to keep in touch."

"...Maybe..." Sirius replied playfully. Remus smirked and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Come visit me soon okay?" Sirius nodded in his embrace.

"I'd miss you way too much if I didn't. Besides, after a few weeks James is just plain annoying! 'Lily, oh my dear, sweet Lily! How I love her sooo much!'," Sirius said, arms outstretched, breaking their hug, as he dramatically acted out James' emotions.

"Ha ha Padfoot." Sirius glanced behind him to see James giving him a mock glare.

"Awww, I was joking Prongs." James smirked evilly.

"It may be true...but I'm not as bad as you! ' My dear sweet Moony! How I miss my Remus! I must see my love before I DIE!'" James said, motioning just as dramatically. Remus tried to cover his laughter, but soon he was crying from containing the laughter. Sirius blushed. He quickly turned towards Remus.

"I'll be in touch, Love. See ya," Sirius said as he gave Remus a quick hug. Remus returned it with a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting." James waved good-bye and hurried over to join Sirius in greeting his parents.

"We're glad to have you stay with us," Mr. Potter said smiling as they walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Mrs. Potter nodded happily.

"When James wrote to us about your problem, we both gladly decided to take you in. You practically live there as it is." Sirius smiled happily.

"Well can ya blame him mum," James chuckled. "Look at what he lived with!" James pointed over to the direction of Regulus and Sirius' parents. Mrs. Potter sent a glare at her son.

"It's not nice to criticize Sirius' parents James," she said through clenched teeth, thinking the same thing.

"I don't care Mrs. Potter, honestly," Sirius chuckled. She smiled at him causing her features to soften a tad.

"I know dear, I know. I just hate sinking to their level." Sirius and James laughed the rest of the way home.

A few weeks after break, Remus received a letter from the one and only Sirius.

_Hey Love,_

_You should see the flat I found! It's perfect! It's got two bedrooms and two bathrooms; the kitchen is great! A huge living room and bloody hell, you should just come check out my motorcycle! I'll come get you sometime this week! Write back when though. You really, really need to see my bike. I'm in love with it! Merlin, the features on it are great! Write back as soon as you get this with a date okay? I'm so happy!_

_Love, _

_Sirius_

Remus smiled happily as he grabbed a quill and quickly wrote a date for next week. His mother sadly had declined the trip for Paris. She said they were a little low on money at the moment. It was upsetting, but he quickly got over it. Now, he got to look forward to seeing Sirius' flat and his wonderful bike with 'great features'. He almost felt jealous of the motorcycle. He seemed to love it just a little too much. Finding his owl, he quickly sent it back to Sirius, giving him the date to come and pick him up. It was to be on July 14th.

July 14th had finally rolled around for Remus as he sat in his living room waiting for Sirius to come and get him. He had written saying that he would pick him up on his motorcycle. Remus had been a little skeptic, but agreed nonetheless.

Remus glanced down at his watch. Sirius was ten minutes late. Sighing, he got up to floo Sirius when he heard a loud noise. The sound was almost deafening for Remus. Looking out the window there was nothing in sight for miles. Still, the noise continued. He quickly left the house and looked up to see a huge, blue motorcycle come in for a landing. He was speechless. The cycle quickly landed and Sirius hopped off.

"Ya like?" He asked happily. Remus could feel his mouth gaping and he quickly shut it.

"Well," he said nervously, "it really is a nice colour and well...it's rather noisy. Don't you think?" Sirius shrugged and grinned like a madman.

"Ya, but I just make it that loud to annoy my parents when I drive over their dirty house," Sirius simply replied. Remus frowned but thought no more of it.

"So, are you going to show me how it works?" Sirius smiled happily as he quickly went into a description of how to start the bike and steer it. It reminded Remus of a child happily explaining to his parents how he caught a huge garden gnome. Just like the child, Sirius made no sense at all. Remus settled with just nodding his head and saying 'Uh huh', 'No way!' and 'Yep'. It must have worked because it fooled Sirius.

After reassuring his mother hundreds of times that the motorcycle was safe, Remus sat behind Sirius and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ready, Love?" Sirius asked smiling. Remus nodded. Sirius smiled as he turned on the bike and listened to it roar to life. Remus tightened his hold on Sirius. "Scared?" He asked chuckling.

"A little," Remus admitted. They were still only cruising down the road until Sirius pulled what looked like a gearshift and they started to go faster and go upward.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sirius cried happily as they went up higher. Remus tightened his hold and quickly told himself not to look down...looking down makes things worse. Don't look down...

"Sirius?" Remus asked tentatively, "Where are we going anyway?"

"To my flat. James, Peter, and Lily are already there," Sirius replied, keeping his eyes glued to the sky and road.

"Lily?"

"Yep, Lily and James have been inseparable this summer. Everywhere James is, there's Lily and vice versa."

"That's cute!" Remus laughed.

"No, it's bloody annoying! Try to talk to James, there's Lily, try to plan schemes next year, there's Lily!" Remus gave Sirius a squeeze and a small kiss.

"It's OK. Things will cool off by the time school starts up again." Sirius stiffly nodded and relaxed his shoulders. "How much longer?"

"A few more minutes."

James and Lily were waiting with Peter for Remus and Sirius. Lily was lying in James' arms and Peter was looking through various records to listen to.

"You won't find anything good, Peter. Sirius has the worst taste in music."

"I do not Remus! YOU have bad taste in music." The three whipped their heads to see Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway. Remus rolled his eyes and sat next to Lily.

"Do to." Lily laughed and gave Remus a hug.

"REMUS! Finally, someone with decent intelligence has gifted me with their presence." James looked slightly saddened as Remus laughed.

"Oh James and Sirius are smart, Lily. They need to be for the stunts they pull." James and Sirius nodded happily and linked arms. Soon the friends were all cramped and almost sitting on each other to sit on the couch.

"Sirius, I must admit that your place is wonderful," Lily said while looking around. Sirius smiled widely.

"Why Lily, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were warming up to me and finally giving in to my charm!" Lily started laughing. Sadly for the rest of the group, Lily had a very contagious laugh. They all ended up with their stomachs in pain from laughing. Sirius offered the group drinks as he quickly got up to disentangle himself from the group. He nodded to Remus to help him. Remus slowly moved Lily so that she was fully sitting on James and walked over to Sirius and followed him to the small kitchen.

"Hey love, just wanted to know if you would help me?" Sirius asked curiously as he linked his hand into Remus'.

"Oh so you're not trying to make me leave our friends so that you can steal me for a secret snogging session?" Sirius thought for a moment with his head tilted and his eyes screwed up in thought. He looked every bit like a confused puppy.

"No, but I like your idea A LOT better than mine. Good idea," Sirius declared as he wrapped his arms around Remus and drew him into the kiss. Remus laughed and separated the kiss.

"As much as I would enjoy this, we have friends out there who I'm sure don't want to see two gays making out." Sirius pouted a little and continued to get drinks ready while complaining about sexual frustration or something like that. Remus chuckled and looked around the flat. It was the first time he really got a good look at it. The kitchen floors where black and white tile and the walls were covered in cabinets and countertops with numerous drawers, there was a small island in the middle of the kitchen with a small sink in it. The living room had mahogany hard wood floors with a dark blue rug over it. The furniture was also dark blue and a small mahogany table sat in front of the couch. Connected to the living room and kitchen was a small dining area with a large mahogany table and chairs around it. Off of the living room was a small hallway that Remus guessed, led down to the bedroom and bathroom. Sirius had said that the one was a master bedroom with its own private bath.

"Remus, help me carry these out to our dear friends," Sirius asked while trying to balance the drinks. Remus quickly grabbed a few drinks and walked with Sirius back to the living room.

"Here ya go guys!" Sirius said happily as he placed the drinks on the table, but his friends weren't looking at him. They were looking at the large black owl that was carrying a white envelope with the Black family crest on it.

_Yes, no good will comes of this. Also, I have figured out how I'm ending this story and starting its sequel. You should all be happy and hope that I don't forget it._


	10. Uncle Alphard's Death

Back! With more Sirius and Remus good-ness! First, I must get this out of my system. DO NOT READ THIS NOTE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE SIXTH BOOK!

**_Author's note: (spoiler)_** I can't believe it! Remus and Tonks! WTF? I refuse to believe it. Tonks cam burn in hell! REMUS AND SIRIUS FOREVER DAMNIT! Plus, no Hogwarts? Now what am I supposed to do while waiting for the 7th book? looks at readers….oh….fanfic…. almost forgot…. He he he…. AND SEVERUS! I HAD HIGH HOPES FOR HIM! NOW HE'S THERE BEING ALL MEAN AND SHIT. THAT SNARKY BASTARD! Now. I must say, that R.A.B who was mentioned, I was talkin to Fawkes-06 and I mentioned Regulus Black. Maybe it was him and that why Voldemort ordered for him to be killed. Not because he was going to back out, but because he was also planning to destroy the dark lord. Then, somehow, The Dark Lord found out, then ordered for Regulus to be killed. Just a theory. . 

Now, on with the story!

Chapter Ten: Uncle Alphard's Death

Sirius stared down at the letter in his hands in disbelief. His cousin Andromeda had written to him with the news. The reading of his will was in two weeks. The funeral was to be held in three days. Andromeda had expected that it was one of their relatives in their death eater outfits.

"Those bastards killed him!" Sirius shouted furiously. "My favourite uncle. The only other relative I had that didn't loathe my guts. Well, at least I'll only be seeing Andromeda and her husband there." James and Remus were on either side of Sirius, trying to find words to comfort him as he sat there. Peter looked around nervously, not sure what to do. Lily was sitting by James, feeling like an intruder on this personal moment between the friends.

"Do you want us to go with you to the funeral?" James asked timidly. Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'd have to write ahead and see who's coming. Merlin forbid should I allow one of my 'blood traitor friends' come to his funeral," Sirius complained. Lily looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Oh, I need to go home. Way past curfew for me, especially with these 'Death Eaters' running about." James got up with her.

"I'll take you home," he said hopefully. Lily nodded and the two left. Peter squeaked a 'good-bye' and grabbed some floo powder to leave. Remus held Sirius' hand and leaned on him.

"I'm so sorry Sirius. I know he was your favourite relative." Sirius nodded and slid back on the couch to allow Remus to lean on him more comfortably. Sirius suddenly grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sooo…. You staying here for the night or am I taking you home?" Sirius asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Remus laughed loudly.

"I'd better get home. My mom will get worried with these Death Eaters. Plus, tomorrow's the full moon and my mom wants me at home so that I can rest before I have to go into the woods for the night." Sirius nodded understandably.

"Maybe I'll be able to sneak over and hang with you in my animagus form." Remus nodded happily.

"That'd be great."

Sirius had indeed snuck over on his motorbike the next night and spent the night with Remus. The two slept through the next day so that they could go the funeral tomorrow. Sirius had gotten an owl from Andromeda saying that her, Ted, and her daughter Nymphadora would be the only ones attending so it was okay to bring his friends.

The day of the funeral was very cliché; rain with rolling thunder every so often and a slight fog in the graveyard where he was to be buried. Andromeda and Sirius had decided to hold everything outside. His cousin Andromeda and her husband Ted were there with Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter. With Andromeda was a small girl. She sneezed and her hair turned from long, red hair, to short, spiky, bubble-gum pink hair. The marauders chuckled as they watched the girl's hair turn different colours.

"Hey there Nymphadora," Sirius said softly to the girl. The girl looked at Sirius then screwed up her eyes and turned her hair raven black like his and her eyes steel grey. James and Peter roared with laughter.

"She looks just like you!" They said happily. Andromeda looked over at Nymphadora and smiled as she watched her change her hair to match Remus'.

"Yes, my little Nymph is a metamorphagus. Aren't I lucky?" She asked sarcastically. Sirius smiled at her.

"Well, it certainly will entertain many. I'm sure we could all do with a few good laughs now and then. Take a picture while she's changing her features and send it to me. I'll be amused for hours," Sirius said happily as he ruffled the now blue haired girl.

Other than this, the funeral was uneventful and only gave Sirius more reasons why he should hate Lord Voldemort and his family.

Two weeks later, Alphard's will was getting ready to be revealed. A lot of the Blacks appeared for that. 'Greedy bastards,' Sirius thought bitterly. Sirius had gotten a rather large sum of money and Andromeda got the rest of the money. The house and all of his belongings in it went to his wife. Nothing was left for the rest of the family, thankfully.

Sirius stretched out his arms and cracked his back as he waited for his money to be transferred to Gringott's, then he could leave and go back to his flat.

"All done, Mr. Black. You are free to go." Sirius jumped up happily and walked back to his flat. Sure it was a good two miles away, but he needed to clear his head just a little.

After flicking on the lights, he jumped to see Remus, James, and Peter sitting there and waiting.

"How did you-"

"James apparated, I flooed and so did Peter," Remus answered, cutting off Sirius. He shrugged and slouched down on the couch.

"While I feel the need to sleep so I'm going to force you all to leave. I'm sorry my dear friends." James sighed unhappily and quickly disapperated. Peter grabbed a handful of powder and was gone in a burst of green flames. Remus waltzed over the couch and crawled on top of Sirius.

"Love, it will take a lot more than 'I feel the need to sleep' to get rid of my presence," Remus whispered in Sirius' ear before nibbling on his earlobe. Sirius felt his heart beat quicken as Remus pulled back.

"Well, I never said who I wanted to leave," Sirius said happily, "but since you're here and they're gone…."

yes, short chapter I know. But hey! Look, I just like…left you guys hanging there huh? Were you expecting more for those two? Lol.

Anyway. Next chapter they'll get their letters for Hogwarts, go back and yadda, yadda, yadda…. I think their seventh year will be a little rushed, maybe three chapters long. BUT THEY WILL BE LIKE…SUPER LONG! I realized that I need to get these people up to James and Lily's deaths. Long way off. . Then, sequel! WHOOOT! It will be fun to write… but as for the sixth book…:glares: I'll go by it until it gets to our screwed up Remus/Tonks crap. I WILL NOT FOLLOW THAT SHIT! Also, there will be a alternate chapters for the second one. One chapter would be like, if Sirius lived, the other chapter would be basically like the sixth book in a way. I'll follow that story line. Now, time for chappie 11!


	11. Death Eaters and Cursed Jobs

_Important: I've been giving thought as to what I want the marauders and Lily to be doing after Hogwarts. I want your opinions on what they should do. Please tell me what you want to see them doing! Especially Peter and Remus. Coming up with different jobs for him will be hard. curses the full moon DAMN THAT WEREWOLF!…. . _

_Hmmm…an insightful little bit from Val. She's hell bent on Snape being good. I think I might agree with her on it too. When Hagrid heard Dumbledore and Snape arguing, he heard Snape saying how he couldn't do it. Do what? Had Snape told Dumbledore about the unbreakable vow? Did Dumbledore in fact tell Snape that he had to kill him? Did Dumbledore know he was going to be killed? Did Dumbledore plead to make it all seem more convincing? Did Dumbledore plead with Snape because he was actually saying 'please Snape, you need to do this'? Is that why Snape had a look of hatred on his face? Was it because he didn't want to kill Dumbledore and he had to? Did he hate Voldemort for forcing Draco to do this task? When will we have our answers! growls in frustration I must know the truth! Anywho…._

**Chapter 11: Death Eaters and Cursed Jobs**

Remus smiled happily as he felt Sirius wrap his arms around him. The two had just opened their Hogwarts letters telling them what they needed and what not.

"So, who do you think the new Defence teacher is?" Sirius asked as the two looked down the list. Remus shrugged and looked down at his watch.

"We need to get going," Remus said. "James and Peter will be there soon." Sirius nodded and quickly went to grab his Gringott's key before they left.

"There're the two lovers!" Remus and Sirius looked around to see James and Peter racing towards them. The group continued to talk as they walked to Florish and Blotts.

"Well look who it is, boys!" Sirius said excitedly, pointing over to the back of the one and only Severus Snape. Remus rolled his eyes, muttering about giving the poor boy a break. Peter's beady eyes swept from James and Sirius, to the unsuspecting Severus. Sirius quickly waved his wand and Severus' pants were down around his ankles, revealing greying boxers. Severus turned around but saw nothing.

"Carrying that invisibility cloak everywhere now are we, James?" Remus asked as they watched Severus look around confused. James smirked happily as the four of them crouched low to the ground.

"Well, it may be harder to conceal all of us, but if we crouch low enough the cloak brushes the bottom of the ground," James said. "And to answer your question Moony," James continued, "I'm carrying it around more on mum's order's. This could come in handy if there were a sudden Death Eater attack." Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"I think it's safe for us to go," Peter squeaked as he looked around. Sirius, James, and Remus looked around for any sign of the Slytherin or any of the people he hung around.

"Yep. Let's go get the rest of our things and go."

The Marauders parted for the day and returned to the Leaky Cauldron where they were staying for the night. Tomorrow they needed to go to King's Cross and board the Hogwarts Express for their last ride to Hogwarts. The thought of leaving excited James and Sirius. James was planning to be an auora, so was Sirius. Remus wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Being a werewolf was a bit restricting on his choice of jobs, the Ministry didn't really help either. Peter wasn't sure what he was doing; probably end up working some low job at the Ministry.

The next day the marauders packed up their things in a taxi and headed over to King's Cross to return to their school.

"Now you boys be careful this year!" Mrs. Potter reminded the boys. James and Sirius chuckled nervously as Remus and Peter shook their heads sadly. "I mean it you two, with these death eater attacks I don't want the two of you messing around and getting hurt. Remus, I'm counting on you to keep them in check." Remus sighed.

"Well, I'm sure I can keep one of the two out of trouble with some persuasion… but James will be a little more difficult. I thinks I'll get Miss Evans to help me with him." Mrs. Potter nodded happily at Remus and soon was going into a huge talk about how much she liked Lily and was happy that her son had found someone who could keep him level headed and out of trouble.

The group smiled happily as they sat in the train compartment. Remus was leaning on Sirius and was almost asleep. James had a far away look in his eyes…probably thinking about a certain Lily… Sirius was stroking Remus' hair, eyes closed and a smile on his face. Peter was looking out the window, bored. If the marauders saw him now instead of being lost in day dreams, they would've seen him looking at Sirius and Remus with disgust written all over him. The compartment door slid open.

"Nope. This one's full of worthless life forms, Bellatrix." Sirius opened one eye lazily to see Severus and Regulus standing in the doorway, Bellatrix sneered at them.

"Well, there goes our last and happy year," James said as he got up and pulled out his wand. Sirius followed James' lead and pretty soon hexes and curses were being thrown back and forth as the marauders tried to get the Slytherins out of their compartment. By the end of the 'battle' Sirius ended up with a black eye from Regulus, Severus' hair was bright pink with lime highlights in it, Bellatrix sang everything that came out of her mouth in a loud, off-key voice, Regulus had a bloody lip and broken nose from Sirius, and James's ears had turned to cacti.

"Well that was fun," Sirius said happily.

"What!" James yelled. Remus chuckled and quickly replaced the cacti with his original ears. "That's better. Thanks Moony." Remus nodded happily and looked over the damage of Sirius.

"Are you going to heal me too?" Sirius asked, giving Remus puppy dog eyes. Remus shook his head.

"Nope. All you need is an ice pack to place over your eye and you should be fine." Sirius pouted and tried ignoring Remus for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, he failed miserably.

The marauder's felt like skipping the feast as soon as they got off the Hogwarts Express. Instead of eating just then, they decided to sneak into Hogsmeade just once before school officially kicked off.

"I hope Lily doesn't find out about this, she'd kill me," James whispered as they walked along the pathway to Honeydukes' cellar. Sirius let off a small sound that sounded like a growl.

"Well she'll just get over it. This is something we need to do," Sirius said, trying to lift the guilt off of James. James nodded nervously.

Remus felt like his insides were tying themselves into knots. Something wasn't right. Something was off and it freaked him out. One point for werewolf: sixth sense for danger. Whoot. "Guys, maybe we should go back. Something feels off about all of this," Remus said. Sirius looked back at him. They four young men were a few steps away from being in the cellar.

"Honestly Remus, I think we're going to be fine," Sirius said reaching to open the secret floor hatch.

BOOM!

The floor above them shook and caused them to hold onto one another for balance.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Sirius yelled. Remus rolled his eyes

"No, nothing is going to happen Remus, 'I think we're going to be fine'," Remus said as the four of them raced back down the steps. Another loud sound erupted, causing the marauders to quicken their pace.

"Let's go tell the Headmaster," Remus said as they waited for Peter to squeeze through the one eye witch hump. He really needed to lose some pounds to get in and out of there quicker. James nodded, his face white with fear. All of them had silently agreed that it must be a death eater attack. Looking down at his watch Remus noticed that there were a few more seconds before the hall would be emptying.

"Let's hurry up before the hall is full of students," James said as he took off in the direction of the headmaster's office.

As luck would have it, they ran into the headmaster who was also on his way there. Literally they did. James tried to skid to a stop but Sirius bumped into him, causing him to fall on the headmaster, who fell to the ground. James ended up falling on the headmaster and Sirius and Remus and Peter soon were scatted in the mess.

"I'm sooo sorry Professor Dumbledore," James said helping him up. Dumbledore straightened out his half moon glasses and smiled at them.

"It's all right my boys, and I promise not the tell Filch that you four were running in the halls," Dumbledore said smiling. Peter smiled weakly at the Headmaster.

"It's a little late for that Professor, we ran into Filch as well on our way here. He should be here in…six seconds," Peter said looking at his watch. Sirius and James nodded. Dumbledore continued smiling and counted down the seconds.

"6…5…4…3…ah, Filch, you're early I see," Dumbledore said spotting Filch running towards them. The Marauders quickly stood up and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Headmaster," Filch said, taking deep breaths of air, "Those four are in trouble for running in the corridors and endangering the life of Mrs. Norris while they were running." Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"I'm very sorry about Mrs. Norris, Filch, but these four boys were about to tell me something very important or else they wouldn't have been running," Dumbledore said pointing at the boys. "I shall talk to them in my office and then assign them a fitting punishment." Filch's face turned a dark red. He was disappointed to not be able to punish them and left the Headmaster to them, muttering about how the 'fitting punishment' wouldn't be harsh enough.

"Now boys," Dumbledore said, looking at the marauders, "I suggest we go up and talk about what is bothering you." They nodded and quickly followed Dumbledore into his office.

Dumbledore listened carefully to what the boys said. He nodded his head and thought about the situation. "Did you see anyone?" The marauders shook their head.

"No sir, Remus had just finished saying he had a bad feeling when we heard the loud noise." Dumbledore nodded and dismissed them. The marauders let out an audible sight and started to leave.

"Oh yes, your punishment. 10 points each from Gryffindor for skipping the feast and an additional 5 for almost harming Mrs. Norris." The Marauders almost died right there. Dumbledore smiled at them, "But 20 points each for informing me of the death eater attack. Good job boys." Sirius and James smirked happily and skipped the rest of the way out of the office happily. Remus and Peter followed, unable to believe that the two even knew how to skip.

The boys ended up skipping down to the kitchens were the house elves served them what was left of the feast. House elves, James said, were the best thing since Lily Evans.

Later that night, while the boys were in bed, they started talking about what happened.

"I wonder if Dumbledore will close off that passageway now," Sirius said sadly.

"Well if he does, then we know it was because he thinks more students know and he doesn't trust us to not go again."

"I wonder why he didn't question how we found out about the place," Peter asked curiously. Remus smiled happily.

"I think it's because of who we are. We are the Marauders of Hogwarts. There have been many occasions were Dumbledore has laughed at the pranks we've pulled and remember the time he gave you two house points for when we dared the two of you to strip during breakfast?" The marauders laughed for a moment at the memory. "He knows that darker times are just around the corner with these Death Eaters and Voldemort running around. He wants it to remain a mystery how we know everything about the school." James and Sirius smiled.

"How thoughtful of you to say that Remus. I hope that's what it is too," James said as he closed his eyes to sleep. Remus and Sirius were the only ones up. Sirius hopped off of his bed and walked over to Remus. Plopping on Remus' bed, he sat there staring at Remus. Remus stared back. The two just stared at each other. Sweat started collecting on Sirius' forehead. Remus just sat there. Sirius wiped away the sweat and then felt his eyes start to twitch. He was going to break soon. Remus smirked as he realized this.

"No!" Sirius cried as he finally blinked. Remus laughed at Sirius and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Remus: 10. Sirius: 0," Remus said happily. Sirius pouted and crawled closer to Remus. Sirius smirked as he reached to the edge of the bed and slipped out a small box. Remus' eyes went wide. "Sirius, you steal that and it could very well be dangerous to our relationship and your life." Sirius smiled even more and opened it up.

"Oh the variety of chocolate never ends does it?" Inside of the dark, chocolate coloured box was chocolate of almost every kind. The box was enchanted to stay cool inside so that the chocolate would never melt. Remus gritted his teeth together as Sirius pulled out a piece of dark chocolate, inside was a cherry, Remus could almost smell it. Sirius smiled more and began teasing Remus.

"Does Moony want the chocolate?" Sirius teased as he brought the chocolate closer, then farther away from Remus' face. Remus tried to grab for it. How dare he tease him with dark chocolate! It just wasn't right. Sirius looked at the chocolate and started talking to it. "You know my dear chocolate covered cherry, I would eat you my self, but I'm sorry to say that Remus means more to me than you do, so I must hand you over." Now he started imitating the chocolate. "But Sirius, I love you!" Sirius nodded sadly, "And I you, but as I said, Remus is better than you." Sirius began fake sobs and handed the chocolate over to Remus.

"Thank you Sirius, and thank you chocolate for putting up with him."

"Your welcome, Remus," Sirius said, talking for the chocolate again. Remus grabbed his box and set the chocolate back in.

"This Sirius is for special occasions only. You can have one around Halloween…" Sirius smiled happily.

"Yep, been happily together for one whole year!" Remus smiled.

"Surprised you remembered. Usually you never even remember the month when you were with the girls," Remus teased. Sirius stuck out his tongue in revulsion.

"There were all girls. You are Remus. And Remus means a lot more than those girls did," Sirius said leaning in and placing a kiss on Remus' forehead. Remus smiled happily.

"Good. But now we need to sleep Sirius. Sleep is needed because tomorrow we have classes." Sirius nodded and waited for Remus to be comfortable before he got into Remus' bed as well.

"SIRIUS! WHAT IF PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL FINDS OUT!" Remus yelled. Sirius quickly silenced him with another kiss.

"It's okay Remus, just for tonight." Remus looked at him sceptically. "I'll keep my hands to myself too." Remus laughed and decided that if it were just for one night then it would be okay.

On the way down to breakfast, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter felt like leaving a small present for Dumbledore as a thank you. On the way to his office, the marauders heard Dumbledore arguing with someone.

"I'm sorry Tom," Dumbledore said to a dark-haired man.

"Hey, he's pretty cute," Sirius, said off hand. Remus growled lowly and Sirius blushed. "But I love you forever Remus, don't worry." The marauders continued spying.

"I'm recognized as-"

"I know Tom, but you'll always be known as Tom to me and every teacher in this school. But I can't give you the Defence Job. There is already another teacher here this year. She is looking forward to it as well." Tom looked at him evilly.

"Well, we'll see if she can even last one year at this school," Tom said before leaving. Dumbledore shook his head and walked back up to his office. The marauders watched the two fascinated.

"What was that about?" James asked as the group hurried down to the Great Hall. The others shrugged and quickly sat down at the table. Lily looked at them, eyes squinted, as she got up and walked over to them, hands on her waist.

"Where were you four last night," She questioned. James looked at Lily nervously. Peter quickly spoke up.

"We were really tired, plotting all the day you understand, and so we just went to bed," Peter said, trying not to sweat under Lily's piercing gaze. She stared him down for about one minute before she believed him.

"Okay, but if you four ever disappear like that again, I'll come looking for you myself," Lily said as she walked back to her seat. Peter let out a long slow breath.

"That was close," James whispered. Sirius shrugged it off and leaned into the kiss Remus when….

"Mr. Black, please refrain from snogging Mr. Lupin at the table," McGonagall said, handing them their class schedules. "Not everyone wants to throw up after watching you two engage in your activities." James and Peter snickered at Remus' blushing face and Sirius' death glare. The group looked down at their schedules, double potions first thing.

"Well, it could be worse. He's not that bad of a professor," Lily said as she joined the group.

"Well, maybe he likes you more Miss Slugclub member," Sirius teased. "I mean," he continued, "Remus isn't in it either and he's just as good of a student, no, a better student then you." Remus blushed and muttered that he and Lily were equally good students.

"Oh please Sirius, you just saying that so you can continue sleeping with Remus," Lily retorted. James and Peter burst out laughing as the five of them entered the potions classroom.

During lunch, The Daily Prophet arrived. Lily looked through hers, scanning for more death eater attacks. Her eyes fell on one article and her mouth dropped. "J-James…." James looked up from his food to see Lily's eyes start to tear.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Lily quickly handed the paper to James. The group quickly looked down to see a picture of the dark mark looming above a large house. The headlines read:

**Eight Potters Killed In Death Eater Attack**

James looked down and saw two of his aunts and uncles and his grandparents names looking up at him. James quickly got up and started for the door.

"James!" Remus yelled as he also took off after him. Peter, Sirius, and Lily stayed behind to finish the article and gather James' items.

"James," Remus said catching up with him at the Owlery. James turned to Remus with teary eyes. This shocked Remus, he had never seen James cry before. James was the leader of the marauders!

"Remus," James croaked. James sank to his knees and covered his face with his eyes. Remus knelt besides James and wrapped his arms around him.

"James, it's okay, really," Remus tried to say. James leaned into him and cried more. Remus held him close and soon found that he was crying as well.

**There. I figured that that was enough pain to put them through for one chapter. I hope you are all happy that I've updated as well. Three chapters is a lot… even though chapter ten was an itty bitty chappie… oh well.**

**Now, I've got a plan that this whole thing will be in three parts. A trilogy if you will. Them leaving school will be the last chapter. Next story will be them up to the death of James and Lily Potter. Last part will be up to the sixth book. I might end up bringing Sirius back. Need to think of how though. It'll be hard. Very, very hard so I'd love some feed back from you all! If you want me to respond to you though, you'll all have to go to my live journal. Sorry. I'm sure you've all heard about us not being allowed to respond anymore. If not, see me at live journal, 'till then, I'll TRY to update this and 'Heart of Ice'. That is being just evil to me. . **


End file.
